


Старая сказка о главном

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда живешь себе, и никого не трогаешь, серой обычной жизнью обычного человека. А потом внезапно оно всё как за-а-а-а-а-аверте-е-е-е-е-елось и ка-а-а-ак пошло по пизде. И ты сидишь и не знаешь, тебе то ли ржать, то ли обнять кого-то и плакать. Но обнять стабильно некого, а плакать как-то, ну, со-о-о-овсем не к лицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая, в которой оказывается, что все может пойти по пизде в любой момент твоей бесценной жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ ЭТО АУ-В-КАНОНЕ.  
> Написано в соавторстве с Шестым, которого нет здесь.  
> Намеренное цитирование всего и вся. Как от классики так и до "классики". Выгоды никакой не получили, только изрядно поржали. Жаргонизмы. Диалектизмы. Мат. Насилие. Муа-ха-ха-ха-ха.  
> Стопиццот раз рассказанная история про то, как же оно, блин, всё было.

**— Цинизм, с которым ты воспринимаешь людей, достоин сожаления.  
** **— Я воспринимаю людей реалистично.**  
©

 

Нещадно лило за воротник. Впрочем, какое это имеет значение, когда ты весь похож на белье в процессе стирки? Такой же мокрый, противный и холодный. В данный момент своего бытия простой, ну, очень простой чунин Умино Ирука вообще не видел никакого смысла в своем существовании. "Быть мокрым", - думал он, - " Это так хуево. Так и простыть недолго". Конечно же, он не был хрупким неженкой, но в такую-то погоду, при таком-то ливне стеной, что ни хера не видно на ближайшие пять метров, простыть было делом таким плевым. Простывать было преступно плохо и категорически не правильно. Потому что начался сезон. Сезон заказов, массовых истерий и расцвета паранойи. Заказчики валили так, что штабу продлили рабочий день с семи вечера до одиннадцати. Для одинокого Ируки это не было какой-то проблемой, но вот для других... Работать в обстановке, когда все ноют, хнычут, аки малые дети, а не взрослые люди, было категорически невозможно. И глядя на своих коллег, Ирука думал о чем-то медитативном, успокаивающем. Например, вспоминал сорок шесть способов сломать человеку пальцы. Это, кстати, сильно успокаивало, особенно в наплыв заказчиков, когда в маленькой комнатке на 12 татами стоял шум, гам, истерики и то и дело слышались угрозы о физической расправе.  
Ливень начался еще в пятницу, сломав всем планы на выходные. Впрочем, у Умино их и не было, ну, то есть ка-а-а-ак не было. Были, конечно, ровно до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что субботу он дежурит и это никого не ебет. Именно так ему и сказали охреневшие от дождя Котзумы.  
— Я люблю свою работу, - вздохнул Ирука, слизывая с губ дождевую воду. Он просто жаждал уже доползти до штаба, чтобы там слиться в жарком объятии с батареями. Лето в этом году не задалось от слов "совсем" и "очень даже". Через день да каждый день небо серело, темнело и начинался ливень, - Я приду сюда в субботу, - в отдалении где-то не хило так громыхнуло, заставляя Ируку ускорить шаг. Гром и молния были верными признаками того, что вся эта вселенская херня с почти мировым потопом (адово лило не только над Конохой, а вообще во всем мире, даже в Суне, где обычно вообще не было никаких дождей летом) - это надолго, - И конечно в воскресенье, - А еще Ирука торопился потому что ему до дрожжи в коленках хотелось посмотреть на график дежурств. Что-то подсказывало чунину, что дежурство коварно его поджидало и завтра, потому что ну, кто еще, кроме него-то? У всех же личная жизнь. А у него, у Ируки, только обогреватель. На случай, если совсем будет ебано, чтоб хоть было кого обнять. С каких пор обогреватель стал чем-то одушевленным сам у себя Умино не стал уточнять, потому что это отдавало совсем уж шизофренией на почве тотального недотраха, - От работы дохнут кони, ну, а я — бессмертный пони! - Закончил Ирука, утыкаясь носом прямо в дверь штаба. Теперь предстояло другое приключение, найти в локальном болоте под названием "сумка" ключи от входа. Минут пять на поиски были потрачены, а потом подлючие ключи-таки нашлись и таки даже открыли дверь.  
В штабе было тепло. Там было так охуенно тепло, что Умино чуть не разрыдался от счастия-то такого неземного. "Восславим же отдельную систему отопления Штаба!", - мысленно ликовал Ирука, выкручивая все вентили на полную. Потому что было бы, ну, совсем хреново придти в холодное помещение, когда ты промок ажно до самой своей сути.  
— Здравствуй, работа, - дверь в приемную чунин открыл с ноги, намереваясь для начала переодеться, где-то было что-то сухое.  
— И ты не болей, чунин, - раздалось откуда-то с диванчика. Голос заставил Ируку нехарактерно взбледнуть, почти что посинеть. Такой тягучий, и такой напевный ласковый голос был только у одного человека. Херов Хатакэ Какаши. Скотиной, этот дзенин, был редкостной, настолько редкостной, что при встрече с ним хотелось эдак раз пятнадцать двинуть ему стулом по башке, а потом отдаться на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Короче, такой гремучей смеси из обожания, любви и яркой неприязни Ирука ни к кому не испытывал. Хотя, казалось бы...  
— Я, прямо-таки, стесняюсь спросить, что вы тут делаете, Хатакэ-сан, - Ирука очень драматично шмыгнул носом, заглаживая обратно мокрые выбившиеся из хвоста прядки.  
— Греюсь, - Улыбнулся где-то под маской Какаши, разглядывая то жалкое зрелище, которое в данный момент реальности представлял собой Ирука, - Тебе бы тоже погреться, - Улыбка под маской стала совсем уж какой-то ласковой, заставляя Ируку на всякий случай отойти по дальше, например, к собственному столу и встать так, чтобы до стула можно было дотянуться быстро. Да, конечно, против Копии не было никакого шанса, но попытаться же надо было!  
— Я заметил, - Ирука окончательно приуныл, вот прям совсем приуныл, ведь по-любому этот упырь забрал единственный комплект сухой одежды, что тут хранился. "Сволочь дзенинская, чтоб тебя пять раз через колено, хер моржовый", - опечалено покрыл матом Хатакэ чунин.  
— Ты, переодевайся, я тут уже давно. Высох, - Какаши демонстративно завернулся обратно в плед. Вышло этого у него так по царски, что Ирука невольно засмотрелся. "Красивый... но сволочь", - Умино всегда исподволь наблюдал за Копией, за ним сложно было не наблюдать, эта грация кота, который обожрался сметаны, отлично прогулялся по кошечкам, и сейчас тащился домой, - просто завораживала. Аура превосходства сражала за полкилометра, хотелось подчиняться, позволять всё, что угодно, вот лишь бы... И в тоже самое время Умино прекрасно понимал, что где - он и где - Копия. Огромная социальная разница между чунинами и дзенинами, которая возникла в ходе Третьей Мировой, была той самой пропастью, которую невозможно было перепрыгнуть. То есть пару раз встретиться и зачетно потрахаться - да, а что-то там планировать - нет. "Впрочем, с не-дзенинами тоже все плохо", - Ирука тут же вспомнил Мизуки и перекосился, как будто увидел протухший лимон на тарелке.  
Копия начал чем-то тихо шуршать, Ирука начал тихо переодеваться. Каждый был занят своим делом и никто никому не мешал. Батареи медленно, но верно прогревались, намекая на то, что скоро всё будет хорошо.  
— Вы тут, собственно, зачем? - Умино уже сидел за своим столом, о том, что он тащился сюда под ливнем, напоминали только мокрые волосы.  
— Воу-воу-воу, палехче, - Какаши оторвался от бумажек и с удивлением осознал, что находится в одном помещении с враждебно настроенным чунином, - Отчеты пришел сдать.  
— За какой год? - не удержался от сарказма Ирука, сверля Копию взглядом. Руки у чунина так и чесались... от желания потрогать дзенина, что был живой легендой. Вот когда еще так благополучно всё сложится, и... Ох уж, это самое "и", от него по коже стадами начинали носиться мурашки, ладошки потели, и накатывало приятное, но душное возбуждение.  
— Хотя бы за эти полгода, - сознался Какаши. С отчетами у него было плохо, но чисто потому что огромная нагрузка не давала нормально сесть и все расписать. Расписать так, чтобы всем, даже самому тупому генину, было всё понятно: про техники, про особенности рельефа, про обычаи, традиции и прочую муру. Писать на отмаз Копия не умел, поэтому стабильно страдал от того, что ничего никогда не может сдать во время. Он бы очень хотел, но, вот как-то, никак.  
— А раньше?  
— Раньше никак. Миссии, - коротко ответил Хатакэ, снова утыкаясь в бумажки. Тут уж даже Ирука не стал спорить. Копия был нарасхват, почти как горячие пирожки, только, конечно, Хатакэ Какаши не был пирожком, он был дзенином сверх-экстра класса.  
— Жаль.  
— Я понимаю, - неожиданно согласился Какаши. Он и в самом деле всё прекрасно понимал.  
В кабинете установилось уютное молчание, наполненное шорохом бумаг и изредка прерываемое шумом дождя, когда тот под порывом ветра начинал истерично биться в окно.  
— Может быть, чаю? - Банальную вежливость никто не отметал, поэтому, как вежливый человек Ирука предложил дзенину чай спустя где-то два часа. Батареи уже прогрелись и выходить из штаба в дождь уже совсем не хотелось.  
— Не откажусь, - Какаши отложил в сторону бумагу и ручку (он презирал кисть и тушь для письма) и внимательно уставился на чунина. Тот на него не обращал совершенно никакого внимания: шумел чайником, бряцал чашками, шуршал чайными пакетиками. Копия едва заметно вздохнул: пакетированный чай он ненавидел всей своей душой. Как можно было пить эту дрянь, он не понимал. Но, с другой стороны, кто ему тут сейчас будет заваривать императорский улун? Никто, поэтому следовало держать свое недовольство при себе.  
— Пжалуста, - Ирука аккуратно поставил на низкий столик (откуда его только Хатакэ припер?) чашку крепко черного чая. Копия, совсем как пес, повел носом, принюхиваясь, а потом ничего и никого не стесняясь снял полумаску с лица. Для Умино это лицо было просто откровением: классические ровные черты, ровная гладкая кожа без шрамов, лукавая родинка на подбородке, - чунин теперь знал, как выглядит совершенство.  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Вполне, - Умино тут отвернулся и направился к своему столу, сердце билось как сумасшедшее. "Я видел всё, теперь вот и умереть не жалко", - чай просто-напросто не шел, а воображение, и без того буйное на фоне отсутствия личной жизни как факта, рисовало ТАКИЕ картины, что какой уж тут чай. Тут бы на месте ровно усидеть.  
— Спасибо за чай, - Хатакэ поднялся с диванчика удивительно плавным и легким движением, походя скидывая с широких плеч плед, - Я закончил отчеты, - он в два шага подошел к ирукиному столу и положил шуршащую стопку отчетов, - Надеюсь, что вопросов не возникнет.  
— Это угроза? - Заершился сразу же Ирука.  
— Эм... Нет, не угроза. Пожелание?...  
— Для пожелания тон слишком странный.  
— Ты придираешься.  
— Я?!  
— Агашеньки, - чуть наклонил голову вбок Какаши. Разглядывать чунина Умино Ируку было интересно. Очень подвижная мимика, яркие эмоции, чуть сладковатый запах, что его окутывал - это всё было очень интересно.  
— Ничего подобного, - Ирука то ли смутился, то ли разозлился, то ли всё сразу, но всё это привело к тому, что он покраснел, едва заметно, очень нежно. Так краснеют только смуглокожие. И это показалось Какаши очень милым. Чунины вообще казались ему всегда забавными, без сарказма. А чунин Умино Ирука был не только забавным, но и милым, очаровательно краснеющим, при этом так сердито сводящим брови над переносицей. Хатакэ не выдержал и наклонился ближе, с удивлением обнаруживая, что рядом с рубцом от шрама, прекрасно уживаются едва заметные веснушки.  
— Не хмурься, - Хатакэ аккуратно почесал ирукину переносицу, заставляя того перестать хмуриться. Впрочем, Ирука и так бы перестал, - Это плохо.  
— Абрвгрпр, - согласился Умино. Так близко он, в общем-то, и не мечтал увидеть Хатакэ. "Возможно, я был не прав", - думал Ирука, разглядывая какашино лицо снова скрытое полумаской. Разговор медленно стопорился, ситуация нагнеталась, можно даже сказать, что закипала. А потом они зачем-то поцеловались, Ирука так и не понял на хрена, но поцелуй со вкусом дерьмового пакетированного ассама и запахом мокрой песьей шерсти, которой явственно пропах Копия - был самым идеальным во всей скудной, вне всякого сомнения, чунинской личной жизни.  
— Во-о-о-о-о-от это поворот, - Они не так, чтобы отпрянули друг от друга, когда услышали ехидный голос от самых дверей. Просто очень медленно и очень красиво завершили бесконечный поцелуй. Ирукины щеки пылали, глаза блестели. А дверях стоял Генма, глядел на них, как на предателей родины, и грыз сенбон. "Кажется, моя жизнь пошла по пизде", - немного обреченно подумал Ирука.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой оказывается, что чем меньше знаешь, тем, ну, куда, гораздо крепче спишь!

**Говорят - а ты не слушай,**   
**Говорят - а ты не слушай,**   
**Говорят, а ты не верь!**   
**©**

  
  
Генму никто не любил. Наверное, вот кроме его мамы (которая, кстати, была совершенно мировой теткой, даром, что медик). И не потому, что Генма был страшным или очень плохим, нет, не поэтому. А потому что у Ширануи Генмы был злоебучий характер блядской анаконды, мало того, что анаконды в детстве, так еще и в период линьки. В связи с этим никогда не было понятно: то ли он сейчас ласковый, сука, и домашний, то ли вот прям сейчас обольет ядом с ног до головы.  
Иные, конечно, утверждали, что в детстве всё было хорошо, что, понимаете ли, был Генма-кун очень хорошим мальчиком. А во всем была виновата злоебучая жизнь. Конечно, некоторое влияние судьбы в этом всём было. Например, Ширануи очень сильно не повезло в любви. Он неимоверно сох по Гекко Хаяте, лет так с пятнадцати сох, активно так сох. Гекко Хаяте сох по Намьяши Райдо, тоже примерно с того же возраста. В свою очередь Намьяши Райдо тоже был к кому-то не равнодушен. А этот кто-то был не равнодушен к Ширануи Генме. Получался эдакий любовный квадрат, который иногда находил очень странные решения, с точки зрения большинства. Им бы всем устроить веселую и разудалую оргию на четыре лица, но... Нет. Когда к Генме в крайний раз подкатили с таким предложением, подкативший получил бесплатный сеанс акупунктуры. Парня долго лечили, а Генме выдали люлей, за неумение держать себя в руках, что, конечно же, не достойно шиноби, в его-то, понимаешь, ранге!  
С другой стороны Ширануи Генма был надежным товарищем, его со-командники всегда целыми приходили обратно (или не очень, но уже с оказанной качественной медицинской помощью). Он не был болтуном в целом, но иногда, конечно, на него накатывало. Но так-то нет, ибо с детства Генма знал, что болтун - находка для шпиона! Именно поэтому он никому не сказал о том, что видел холодной дождливой субботой в здании штаба.  
Утро было туманное, но не седое и, слава всем богам, не дождливое. Генма тоскливо сидел на кухне дзенинского общежития и пытался пить остывший кофе. Эта идея нравилась ему всё меньше и меньше, но выхода-то не было: электричества не было в общаге с самого утра, точнее с ночи. То ли трансформатор сгорел, то ли еще какая-то херь. Поэтому кофе был остывший, а Генма в состоянии змеи, которой не куда было сцедить свой ядок: жертв не было, а самому себя кусать, право слово, как-то неловко было.  
— Маааа... Доброе утро... - в кухню вплыл растрепанный, немного рассеянный с утра Хатакэ Какаши. Копия был известен своей утренней аморфностью и умением засыпать в любом более-менее пригодном для этого месте. Например, у плиты.  
— Доброе, - оживился Генма, предвкушая. Редкие, но очень приятные, видимо, для обоих сторон, ядовитые словесные перепалки между ним и Копией уже давно стали достоянием сборника "Дзенинские байки и легенды. Том пятидесятый". Иногда их даже специально приходили послушать, но самый смак, конечно, был в том, чтобы приятно злословить друг другу одним, без никого, - Электричества нет, не желаете ли поработать, о, Какаши-сама?  
— Размечтался, - душераздирающе звенул Хатакэ и проверки ради потыкал чайник, потому что, ну, это же Генма! Это был Генма, который с утра был совсем не в настроении, поэтому ожидать от него можно было чего угодно. Чайник, как ни странно, признаков жизни не подал. Это расстроило Какаши, но только на самую малость. Плитка была на кухне газовой и перебои с электричеством ее не касались. А, стало быть, воду можно было согреть, как в детстве, то есть на огне. Старый чайник был запрятан в глубоко в недрах одного-единственного кухонного шкафчика. Мысленно Какаши поблагодарил некую прижимистость Райдо: тому реально было жалко бабушкин чайник, который она ему отдала, когда он только начинал свою карьеру в рядах шинобьей элиты.  
— Блин, - горько вздохнул Генма, видя как достается чайник и набирается в него вода. Он как-то про него совершенно забыл, - Какаши-сама же даст горячей водички несчастному страдальцу?  
— Да, нет, может быть, - ответил Копия, раздумывая, и оттого почти не слушая Генму, над тем какой бы чай выпить. Честно говоря, глядя на Какаши, никто никогда бы и не подумал, что он такой упоротый, совершенно ненормальный чаеман, просто чаефил. Для всех было большой загадкой, кто и когда успел привить ему такую нереальную любовь к этому напитку. На кухне, к великому сожалению Хатаке, нашелся только обычный Ассам. Он, конечно, имел весьма приятное медовое послевкусие, но... адский холод в общаге мягко намекал, что не следует выебываться, а следует выпить что-нибудь горячее, чтобы привести мысли и тело в порядок. И добавить в свою одинокую жизнь чуточку тепла.  
— Злодей, - искренне огорчился Генма. Какаши одарил того укоризненным взглядом, ибо кем-кем, а уж злодеем он точно не был. В отличии от. Меж тем чайник медленно нагревался, грозя принести с собой кое-что очень давно забытое. Минут через пять чайник засвистел, мягко намекая о том, что пора бы его снять с огня. От его свиста Какаши нервно вздрогнул и едва не рассыпал чай мимо заварника, а Генма чуть не выронил чашку со своим богомерзким остывшим кофе. Чайник сотрясался в истерическом свисте, напоминая умалишенного в состоянии припадка.  
— Ками-сама, я и забыл, почему мы купили электрический чайник, - дрожащей рукой Копия снял чайник с плиты. Наступила тишина, резкая, немного звенящая, но куда более милая, чем истерия свиста, - Надо?  
— Конечно! - Возмутился Генма, подставляя чашку под чайник. Горячий кофе, хоть и очень слабый, был верным признаком того, что жизнь начинает всё-таки налаживаться. Сама. Без никого.  
— Что это было... - В кухню вполз Райдо, слегка пошатываясь. Смотреть на него было больно и поэтому Копия достал еще одну чашку. Райдо был клевым и хорошим. Любили его все от генинов до старушек, потому что это был Райдо. Большой, уверенный, может быть и не очень красивый из-за шрамов, но зато надежный как всё самое надежное в этом мире. Он с большим удовольствием помогал всем, иногда, конечно, в ущерб себе, но такова была его суть.  
— Это был тот монструозный чайник, - следом за Райдо на кухню выполз Хаяте, который был куда бледнее обычного, сказывалось низкое кровяное давление. Какаши, наблюдая за ними, решительно полез за еще одной чашкой и сахарницей, потому что на Хаяте без слез было невозможно взглянуть, - Почему мы его не выкинули?  
— Эй! Это память о моей бабушке! - Расстроился Райдо. Тут стоило, конечно, отметить, что Намьяши Райдо был круглая сирота, которого где-то на дороге подобрала сердобольная старушка. Кормила, поила, одевала-обувала, отдала в Академию и через пару дней после назначения Райдо в ранг "токубетсу джонин" - померла. Намьяши, конечно, горевал по старушке, искренне так, по-настоящему, что некоторым даже стало завидно. Жизнь дзенина быстро отшибает сантименты, но умение Райдо чувствовать и со-переживать так никуда и не делось, не отсохло и не отпало (как это бывает со многими положительными качествами у дзенинов). Наверное, это и привлекало в нем многих: и женщин, и мужчин.  
— Только не бей, - едва заметно рассмеялся Хаяте и как-то тут же оказался под боком у Райдо. Тот был горячий всегда, словно печка. А Хаяте, как любой приличный гипотоник, всегда и везде замерзал. Даже под теплым зимним одеялом.  
— Вот вы, вот этот вот беспредел, что вы тут творите на общественной кухне, вот, между прочим, вот прекращали бы, - мрачно проскрежетал из своего угла Генма. Обидно было ему. Какаши вон славно так впал в дзен со своей чашкой чая, эти два упыря ничего и никого не стеснясь, практически открыто предавались разврату. А он, Ширануи Генма, с четырех утра сидит на кухне. Один. Без никого.  
— Чего?... - Райдо на всякий случай отодвинулся от Хаяте, чем вызвал практически гневный мяв у того, ведь нежно любимое Гекко тепло - ускользало. Стремительно.  
— Пей чай, - наставительно отозвался Какаши, - когда он остынет, он будет не очень. Это дешевый Ассам. Он, конечно...  
— Хватит, - хором шикнули на Хатакэ все. Тот обиженно уткнулся в чашку с чаем.  
— Кстати, - Райдо внимательно уставился на живую легенду, что сидела рядом. Легенда, стоит отметить, на этот изучающий взгляд никак не отреагировала, - Какаши, тут говорят, что ты, прости ками, пидор.  
— Шта... - Поперхнулся чаем Какаши. Тоже самое сделал и Генма, потому что он считал, что только он видел это... восхитительно нежное непотребство, что творил с каким-то чунином Копия.  
— Ну... Ходят слухи, что ты целовался со штабным, - тон у Хаяте был очень нейтральным, с легкой долей любопытства. Негласный закон дзенинов (как впрочем и членов АНБУ) гласил: "Трахайся с кем хочешь, вот чувства - это мимо, это плохо, не надо так". Считалось, что подобные проявления чувств дестабилизируют боевую единицу, приводя ее в расшатанное состояние, в котором никто не способен убивать. Ну, любовь и убийства, иногда массовые, но чаще всего тупо жестокие, - это очень плохое сочетние, хуже некуда.  
— И где эти слухи ходят? - Честно говоря, Какаши даже уже жалел о том, что сам себе не надавал по ушам в тот раз, не удержался, понимаешь ли. Но простой чунин Умино Ирука так восхитительно чудесно хмурил брови и так удивительно ласково ворчал и ругался, что удержаться было невозможно.  
— Везде, - констатировал факт Райдо и перевел свой внимательный взгляд на Генму.  
— Не моё, не моё, не моё, - открестился тот, даже немного расстраиваясь от того, что все о нем такого плохого мения. Эту бы тайну он берег до конца своих дней.  
— Ну, и, пусть себе ходят, - подумав, ответил Хатакэ и снова уставился в чашку с чаем.  
— Да, ты герой...  
— Именно так...  
— Ну... Парнишка-то из Умино, - с какой-то намекающий интонацией протянул Хаяте.  
— И?  
— Ээээ...Ну... Ты по-о-онимаешь, что тебя призовут к ответу?  
— Да, кто, блядь? - Не выдержал Какаши и оторвался от танца чаинок в чашке, - Кто?  
— У-ми-но Рю-и-дза-ки, - внезапно хором и почти пропели Райдо, Генма и Хаяте, - простой чунин, - продолжил уже Хаяте, - Умино Ирука приходиться Рюидзаки-доно племянником. Между прочим, горячо любимым. А ты сам знаешь...  
— Если вы попали под локомотив, то наши соболезнования вашим родственникам. Сам понимаешь, что Рюидзаки - это....  
— ... поопасней, чем дракон, - закончил за Райдо Генма.  
На кухне восцарилась тишина, которую никто не нарушал. Каждый из сидящих за столом думал о своем. Какаши стало немного не по себе. Умино Рюидзаки, конечно, сейчас был на долгой одиночке, но к моменту его возвращения, всё грозилось пойти по пизде. Слухи обрастут совершенно фантастическими обстоятельствами и неправдоподобными подробностями. "Кажется", - думал Какаши, все так же пырясь на чаинки, - "простой, совершенно ни к чему необязывающий меня, поцелуй, теперь обязывает меня к очень многому". Во всем был виноват бешенный нрав Рюидзаки-доно. Тот ведь сначала взрывался от ярости, потом делал и только потом думал, вкупе с его удивительно недюженной силой и потрясающими способностями... В общем, в отдаленной перспективе всё выглядело очень плохо. "Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь", - с такими мыслями Какаши залпом допил чай.


	3. Часть третья, в которой выясняется, что жизнь - странная штука.

**... вы такой шизнутый, что вам самое место в кино. ©**

 

Работа у Ируки откровенно не спорилась, а даже наоборот во всю валилась из рук. Он уже пару раз перепутал к чертям бланки и не там поставил печати, за что, конечно же, заслужил парочку ехидно-понимающих взглядов от коллег. В приемной стояла невероятно напряженная и жаркая атмосфера. Ну, жарко было потому что, солнце внезапно, видимо, вспомнило, что на дворе лето, и шпарило, как ненормальное, создавая эффект парилки, после недавних и очень обильных дождей. А вот напряженная атмосфера была в приемной благо его, ирукиному, здесь местонахождению. Коллеги-чунины молчали и просто выразительно поглядывали в сторону Умино, дзенины, заходившие и уходившие, с каким-то невероятным выражением лица смотрели в сторону Ируки. "Ками-сама", - взмолился про себя простой чунин Умино Ирука, - " а может не надо, а?". Конечно, приятно было вспоминать о том, как выглядит Копия без маски и как он чуть скалит зубы, когда видит дерьмовый чай, но на следующий же день началось такое... ТАКОЕ!  
Кто кроме зловредного Ширануи Генмы видел их? Никто, но Генма ходил с настолько виноватым видом, что Ируке вот сразу же стало понятно, что не его рук дело. Точнее, не его языка. Генма бы просто прошелся потому, что ранговая разница. Да, было бы мерзенько и противненько, но это было бы не так страшно, потому что сейчас... "Оооо", - думал Ирука, совершенно на автомате проставляя печати, - "Сейчас это полный пиздец. А еще говорят, что мужики - не сплетничают". История о поцелуе между чунином и дзенином высшего класса как-то уж очень быстро стала историей о необузданном трахе, который случился прям на столе. История, как обычно это происходит, обросла кучей каких-то невнятных подробностей. За одним Ирука много всего нового узнал об анатомии и, самое главное, о собственной гибкости. Слушая весь этот змеиный шепот, Умино очень сожалел, что так и не смог влиться в коллектив Штаба. Практически все чунины, что тут работали, имели огромное количество выходов в "поле". Иногда даже в составе крупных групп. Ирукин же уровень чакры позволял ему лишь периодически бегать в краткие одиночки и еще реже выходить в составе первоначальной разведки. Конечно, зачастую эта работа была самой важной, и для этого требовались люди, которые не выглядели, как шиноби. Собственно, как шиноби Ирука и не выглядел. И все благодаря рекордно низкому уровню чакры, еще бы чуть-чуть и хрен бы, а не использование ниндзюцу. Впрочем из-за этого переживать было бы глупо, в семье была своя собственная и довольно сильная школа тайдзюцу, но...  
— Ну, и как? - Раздалось совсем рядом и прямо над ухом. Этот неприятный, чуть шипящий голос, выдернул Ируку из неприятных размышлений в не менее неприятную реальность. Реальность показывала Мизуки во всей красе его мерзкого характера. Умино слышал, что бывший любовник собирается сдавать на дзенина, и искренне об этом сожалел.  
— Что - как? - Вопросом на вопрос ответил Ирука, спокойно глядя в глаза бывшего. На это Мизуки едва заметно цыкнул и тут же скривился. Умино кожей чувствовал, как все на них смотрят. Инициативу при расставании проявил сам Ирука (собственно, это и была его же идея). Расстались они очень и очень плохо, до такой степени плохо, что пришлось выставлять не смертельные, но обидные ловушки, на все входы и выходы из дома, которые реагировали бы только на чакру Мизуки. Это было сложно, Умино тогда весь изматерился, но дело сделал.  
— Я слышал, ты лег под дзенина. - На этом моменте Ирука немного поперхнулся и внимательно уставился на Мизуки. Тот, видимо, слышал еще одну версию, которая, честно говоря, не нравилась Умино вот вообще. Если в самой первой версии, что он с утра услышал, он был жертвой коварного и невероятно похотливого дзенина-легенды, то в этой версии видимо было всё наоборот. И это расстраивало Ируку. Он же был простой как тапок. И все, кто его знал худо-бедно, могли бы предположить, что сам кого-то соблазнить Ирука был не способен. Даже в очень нетрезвом виде. Не на что потому что было соблазнять, не на что.  
— А тебе какое дело? - Чуть пододвинул Мизуки появившийся из ниоткуда Эбису, - Если закончил со сдачей документов, то, будь любезен, исчезни в ужасе. - Мизуки ничего не ответил на посыл спец.дзенина, только скривился, отходя в сторону. По его гнусной роже Ирука понял, что беседа не закончена и будет еще множество не слишком приятных ситуаций. - Тяжко?  
— Э?  
— Слухи, - пояснил Эбису, выкладывая на стол целую стопку отчетов, - Я смотрю прям все горят сдать отчетность.  
— Все горят посмотреть меня, - вздохнул Ирука, бегло проверяя отчеты и проставляя на них печати, - Эка невидаль...  
— Ну... Был это не Хатакэ Какаши, возможно, что всё было бы не так, но...  
— Да-да, я уже понял, - вздохнул Умино, - Спасибо за работу Эбису-сенсей, все сделано на отлично.  
— Я рад, что всё отлично. Не унывай, поболтают и перестанут.  
Эбису был сенпаем Ируки, когда тот только пришел работать в Штаб. Строгий и исполнительный спец.дзенин на удивление тепло принял Умино в своем царстве бумажек и очень долго, очень обстоятельно рассказывал о тонкостях работы Штаба, о разных бланках и разных типах чернил, о допусках и всей прочей ерунде, которая была необходима для четкой и быстрой работы. За время обучения они как-то внезапно очень сдружились и Ирука с удивлением понял, что Эбису не настолько сухой и скучный, как о нем говорят. Это был удивительно смешливый человек с прекрасным чувством юмора, огромной душой и очень чутким сердцем. Наверное, именно это и привлекло в нем медведеобразного Намьяши Райдо. Ирука их как-то случайно увидел вместе.  
Дальнейший день проходил ровно и как-то совершенно без каких либо эксцессов отчего Умино решил, что жизнь имеет свойство налаживаться. Он еще никогда так в своей жизни не ошибался.  
По некой странной традиции, Ирука всегда последним уходил из приемной, он же её закрывал и он же сдавал ключи хмурому как цельная тысяча туч анбушнику. Тот, видимо, считал, что это не царское дело хранить какие-то ключи от какого-то Штаба и каждый раз ощутимо радовался, когда узнавал, что нет, чунин Умино Ирука не отдаст ему ключи, потому что в выходные надо будет работать. Взаимно неприятно расписавшись в куче бумаг, они распрощались с друг другом. Анбушник просто исчез, а Ирука потопал на рынок, надеясь, ну, вот хоть что-нибудь ухватить, ибо есть хотелось неимоверно. Рынок был уже полу-пустым и очень тихим, многие лавочки закрывались, но кучку свежих овощей и фруктов Умино-таки урвал. Особенно его порадовали свежие персики.  
Дом встретил тишиной. Иногда сюда было очень грустно возвращаться, но Ирука знал, что можно было открыть седзи, что выходили во двор, пройти каких-то пару десятков метров по траве и оказаться в главном доме, где всегда шумно. Умино со времен Второго, всегда жили одним домом. Он много раз перестраивался, разрастался, создавая разветвленную сеть переходов из "дома" в "дом". Но от родителей Ируке достался совершенно обычный домик, пусть и построенный на придомовой территории. За это Умино был очень благодарен своему покойному отцу и не потому, что не любил свою семью, нет любил, очень любил, но вот кого-то бы привести в дом было бы проблемно, живи он в главном доме. С другой стороны (и на этом моменте Ирука всегда вздыхал), кого-то привести всегда было трудно.  
После нападения Девятихвостого Ирука почти год провел в детском доме. На родню он не был в обиде, потому что прекрасно понимал, что время было странное, вся семья в развале, дом уничтожен. И про Ируку, который жил вместе с родителями отдельно, решили, что погиб вместе с ними. Его совершенно случайно увидел кто-то из родни, там, потом, конечно же, подняли шум и гам, вернули потерянного обратно. Бабушка плакала, а дед хмурился. Это было счастливое возвращение в семью. Но вспоминать об этом Ирука не очень любил, потому что почти год в детдоме был огромным черным пятном в его жизни...  
— Не думать, - сказал сам себе Ирука, скидывая сандалии и проходя сразу на кухню. В жизни Умино для создания хороших и крепких отношений было только одно препятствие, при чем не для Ируки, а для любого желающего быть с ним. И не важно, кто был: мужчина или женщина.  
Препятствие отзывалось на имя Умино Рюидзаки и было действующим ныне главой малого семейства Умино (и пофигу, что это малое семейство по численности уже давно переплюнуло многие Великие кланы Конохи). Славу Рюидзаки имел совершенно дурную, при чем больше от дурной головы, но с этим все мирились, потому что пока существовали такие психи, как Рюидзаки, Коноха получала огромные деньги. Было очень мало придурков, которые согласны были уходить на одиночные долгие миссии ранга S. Ирука знал, что практически всегда это обозначало вырезание какого-нибудь населенного пункта или заставы, или еще чего-нибудь. Впрочем, судя по рассказам родни, Рюидзаки с детства никогда не дружил с головой, что правда не мешало ему быть добрым, хоть и грубым человеком.  
Сам Рюидзаки был свято уверен, что людей, которые достойны его прекрасного, умного, доброго и очень образованного племянника - нет. И он был готов доказать это каждому, кто осмелился бы ему возразить (дураков, правда, не было). Поэтому, прежде чем пустить Мизуки в свой дом, Ирука дождался пока дядя в очередной раз уйдет в одиночку, а после нее он бы загремел в больницу, потому что сказывался возраст, который Рюидзаки никогда не признавал. И там бы он проторчал месяца три-четыре и потом бы как-нибудь они бы решили всё это... Но Мизуки очень быстро показал себя во всей "красе" и был с позором изгнан в ночь, до возвращения Рюидзаки из одиночки, что длилась вот уже полгода.  
Зато теперь была другая проблема. Слухи... Ирука не был уверен в том, что в противостоянии Умино Рюидзаки против Хатакэ Какаши выиграет Копия. Дядя как раз был уже в том возрасте, когда: "Седина в бороду, бес в ребро". И если бы это касалось только женщин, но, увы, это касалось всего.  
Вот в таком вот уныло-странном настроении Ируку и застал стук в дверь. Чунин немного подивился тому, что он кому-то нужен в такое время, но это вполне мог быть Эбису, тот имел дурное свойство заходить без предварительной договоренности, принося с собой бутылочку сакэ. Делал он это всегда настолько во время, что Умино был благодарен.  
— Добрый вечер, Э... - За дверью обнаружился не Эбису. За дверью внезапно нашелся (и даже совсем не потерялся)... Хатакэ Какаши.  
— Привет, Ирука-кун, - Копия явно улыбался под маской и вообще был подозрительным каким-то.  
— И вам не болеть, - растерянно пробормотал Ирука.  
— Я вернулся домой, - Улыбка Копии стала еще шире, а Умино сразу же "унюхал" ажно целую группу сопровождения из АНБУ.  
— Клево...  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - громко отрапортовал Хатакэ и тут же прижал к себе чунина. Объятие вышло немного скомканное и нервное, зато так Копия смог зайти и сразу же захлопнуть за собой дверь, хоть как-то отсекая совершенно не нужное внимание.  
— И? - Выбрался из навязанных объятий Ирука, с сердито бурча что-то про всяких там.  
— Я тут буду жить, - сообщил Копия, проходя на кухню, и сразу же начиная рыться в пакетах с покупками, - О, персики!  
— ЧЕГО?!  
— Говорю, жить я тут с тобой буду, понимаешь? - Копия уже скинул форменный жилет и вполне себе деловито мыл персики. Ирука открыл рот, закрыл его, да так и сел на стул ничего не сказав. Жизнь снова напоминала о том, что она, ну, вот, вообще, крайне странная штука.  
— У меня кровать одна, - попытался отмазаться Ирука, слабо лелея надежду, что может быть всё-таки...  
— Да и замечательно... - Какаши уже уселся рядышком на стул, стянул с лица полумаску и протянул Ируке персик, что пах так сладко и так одуряюще, - Мы рождены, чтоб сказку сделать былью...  
— Ага, - на автомате ответил Ирука и укусил персик. Так они и сидели, молчаливо поедая персики. Сожрать все два килограмма за один присест Умино совершенно не собирался, но как-то они быстро кончились. Может быть потому что едоков было двое. Пока Ирука приходил в себя, Какаши прошелся по дому, поставил еще ряд печатей-ловушек, оставил в ванной свою зубную щетку и раскидал по комнатам свой немногочисленный скарб. В том числе и пятьдесят шесть разных сортов чая. Комнаты тут же перестали быть такими аскетично-пустыми как раньше.  
— Осознал?  
— Нет, - Ирука во все глаза смотрел на дзенина. Тот действительно улыбался, смотрел как-то, ну, вот, совсем уж ласково. Хотелось срочно сложить печати. Но Умино и так чувствовал, что это действительно Хатакэ Какаши. У того и вправду был очень редкий, очень смешанный тип чакры. Такую сложно, практически невозможно, подделать. Приходилось смирятся с тем, что это действительно Хатакэ Какаши.  
— Когда должен вернутся Рюидзаки-доно?  
— В теории через два месяца.  
— Ага, ну, просто отлично. - Какаши почесал нос и тут же чихнул.  
Умино как-то совершенно обреченно вздохнул, встал из-за стола и на ватных ногах направился в спальню. Кровать была двухметровая, а значит, был шанс спокойно поспать, несмотря на то, что...  
Ирука уже почти уснул, когда под тяжестью второго тела прогнулся матрас. Копия немного повертелся, пытаясь устроится, а потом, внезапно повернувшись, крепко прижал Умино к себе, почти полностью лишая того возможности двигаться.  
— Ээээ... - Попытался возмутиться Ирука, но Копия ткнулся в шею сухими и очень обветренными губами, морально и физически полностью парализуя чунина. Прикосновение на грани между поцелуем и ничем.  
— Спи, - посоветовал сонным и очень тяжелым голосом Какаши. "Как же", - возмутился Умино, чувствуя как на него еще и ноги закидывают, - "Поспишь тут с тобой, паразит, блин...". Щеки горели, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Всё это выглядело форменным издевательством и от этого было очень обидно. Впрочем, это не помешало Ируке очень быстро уснуть, куда быстрее, чем нежели, когда он спал один. Тяжелое спокойное дыхание за спиной, тепло чужого тела, аромат озона и леса, - всё это было самой лучшей колыбельной в жизни простого чунина Умино Ируки.


	4. Часть четвертая, в которой выясняется, что слабые стороны есть у всех.

**Люди никогда не изменятся. Они навсегда останутся эгоистичными, завистливыми, мелочными и страшащимися всего, чего они не в силах понять. И уж поверь мне, не понимают они очень многого.**  
©

  
  
Какаши никогда не считал себя нормальным, наверное, только это и помогало ему смотреть на жизнь с некой долей саркастичного оптимизма. Ведь когда ты принимаешь себя таким какой ты есть на самом деле, то жить внезапно становится легче. Решение явится в наглую к чунину Умино Ируке пришло совершенно спонтанно. О нем Какаши не думал даже жалеть, как не стал бы жалеть о паре лишних рё городской нищий, что живет в стоках и канализации под городом.  
Утро было прекрасным, странно теплым и очень нежным. Хатакэ проснулся засветло и имел возможность лицезреть, как поднимается над горизонтом солнце. Редкие пичуги изливались в равнодушную синь неба. Копия пил терпкий улун и предвкушал прекрасный день.  
— А я-то думал, - раздалось со спины, Какаши даже не стал поворачиваться на голос, он и так распрекрасненько знал, что это Ирука. Сложно было бы не проснуться от того шурум-бурума, что он устроил на кухне. Зато теперь все чайные принадлежности лежали на самом видном месте. Так сказать, в шаговой доступности.  
— И что ты думал?  
— Глюк.  
— В потолке открылись люки, а из них течет вода. Ты не бойся - это глюки, так бывает иногда, - процитировал в чашку с чаем Какаши, а Ирука зафыркал, подавляя смех.  
— Вспомнили...  
— Можно и нужно на "ты", - улун оставлял сладкое молочное послевкусие, тая на самом кончике языка. После него хорошо дышалось и голова всегда была ясная. Впрочем, этой ночью кошмары не гоняли Копию до седьмого пота и беспомощным слез из глаз.  
— Хорошо, - явно удивился Ирука, - Завтрак?  
— Было бы не плохо. До главного дома отсюда далеко?  
— Именно отсюда? - уточнил Умино, уже почти зайдя в комнату.  
— Да, именно отсюда.  
— Метров двести, наверное. Я как-то не замерял.  
— А с внутреннего?  
— Не больше пятидесяти метров. А что?  
— Нет, просто так, интересно, - Какаши уже повернулся в ирукину сторону и внимательно того разглядывал. Тот, кажется, смутился от столь пристального внимания к своей персоне, да так, что поспешил скрыться с глаз.  
Вопреки всеобщему мнению секс Какаши не очень любил. Он не скрывал того, что периодически, конечно, накатывало и случайные любовницы (или любовники) уходили на дрожащих ногах с ужасными синяками по всему телу и с отвратительно довольными улыбками. Но в большинстве случаев Хатакэ просто пил с чай со случайной жертвой своего обаяния. Секс был не нормой в жизни дзенина, скорее - острой специей, которой периодически можно было бы разбавить унылые серые будни. Незамедлительного желания срочно потрахаться Умино Ирука не вызывал и это подкупало Какаши. Это говорило о том, что эти взаимоотношения к чему бы они не привели в итоге, не кончатся телячьими взглядами и томными вздохами, как с некоторыми. Ох, уж эти самые _некоторые_.  
— Омлет будешь? - прокричал откуда-то с кухни Ирука, Какаши только оставалось подивится зычности и глубине его голоса.  
— Конечно буду, - пробормотал Хатакэ, сливая в ближайшие кусты шиповника остатки чая, и направился в сторону кухни.  
Там уже зверствовал Умино. На сковородке что-то шкварчало, источая потрясающие ароматы на всю кухню.  
— Растительное?  
— Ёбу дался? Топленое! Был бы годный жир, так на жире бы, а так... - Какаши сел за стол, явно предпочитая не мешать творческому процессу Умино. Тот же посыпал, подсыпал, выливал и вообще что-то постоянно добавлял на сковородку к омлету. Жизнь начался окончательно обретать краски.  
— Пжалуста, жратеньки подано, барин.  
— Я люблю твой сарказм, - заметил Какаши, шустро поедая омлет, в котором было всё, что удалось найти в доме.  
— Я тоже, - согласился чунин, - Честно говоря, вот ты меня удивляешь.  
— Чем же? - немного самодовольно отозвался Копия, - Я люблю удивлять.  
— Тем, что вблизи ты не такая мразь, которой хочешь казаться издалека.  
— Пхр... - поперхнулся Хатакэ, - Спасибо, конечно, но ты круто загнул... Но судя по взгляду, я действительно так выгляжу. Извини, издержки тяжелого и очень неустроенного детства. Мне бы хотелось, но, увы...  
— Да, просто лень, - внезапно догадался Ирука. От этой внезапной догадки глаза заблестели, - Тебе просто лень!  
— И это тоже, - заметил дзенин, доедая последний кусок. - Спасибо, завтрак был просто чудесный.  
— Может ты мне расскажешь о своих планах?  
— Каких именно? У меня их много.  
— Мне хватит тех, что касаются меня, - не без удовольствия Ирука заметил, как перекосился Копия, когда увидел пакетированный чай.  
— Я буду с тобой жить. А ты будешь жить со мной. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. А там уж и Рюидзаки-доно вернется и будет видно...  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Спокойствия, Умино Ирука-кун. Мне не нужны африканские страсти, я чё-т, как-то, понимаешь, староват уже для них. Мне не нужны клятвы, признания и вся остальная ерунда. Мне нужно спокойствие. И ты его даешь. Мне нравится находиться рядом с тобой...  
— Эм... Один только раз?  
— Тебе только кажется, что один раз, - немного грустно улыбнулся Копия, - только кажется. Ну, да, ладно, хватит о грустном.  
— Грустном?... - пробормотал Ирука, растерянно глядя на облако пыли, что неизменно появлялось, когда использовалось дзюцу перемещения.  
Какаши появился на улице, через пару домов от ирукиного, с характерным хлопком и наполовину застегнутым жилетом. Маска уже была натянута на лицо. Впрочем, столь ранним утром на улице никого не было в любом случае. Невольно Ирука затронул самую старую рану на сердце Хатакэ, да так, что та снова заныла, вызывая самую настоящую головную боль. "Надо было в детстве умереть от горя, у меня бы получилось", - раздраженно размышлял Копия, потирая виски.  
— О, Какаши, доброго тебе утречка! - Догадаться откуда с утра пораньше могла бежать Куренай было не сложно.  
— И тебе, и тебе, моя дорогая, - вяло улыбнулся Хатакэ.  
— Опять голова?  
— Не без этого...  
— Ох, бедненький... Зайдешь на чашку чая?  
— А у тебя он есть нормальный?  
— Обижаешь, - нежно улыбнулась Куренай, - я может быть и не такой великолепный специалист по чаю, как ты, но всё же что-то понимаю в этом, милый.  
— Давай, хуже, хочется верить, не будет.  
Юхи Куренай очень нравилась Какаши, не как женщина, а как личность. Такая нежная, не броская, но очень сильная уверенность в себе - подкупала, именно потому что она не была показной. Как у многих других. Ох, уж эти самые _другие_. Жила Юхи в маленькой, но очень уютной квартирке на две комнатки. Свой прелестный носик от серых дзенинских общаг она искренне воротила, считая, что в таком месте никакой нормальный человек жить не будет. Какаши мог бы многое ей рассказать про места, где нормальный человек жить не будет, но... спорить с Юхи было бесполезно. И неблагодарно. Потому, что, ну, кто еще угостит шоколадкой? Что будет после того, как шоколад съеден, Какаши несколько трусливо предпочитал не думать.  
— Общественность говорит, что ты...  
— Юхи... - укоризненно посмотрел на куноичи Какаши, - ну, вот, давай, хоть ты не будешь? Ну, вот где я и где разнузданный секс на столе?  
— Какаши, - вернулся столь же укоризненный взгляд девушка, - согласись, что на тебя иногда находит.  
— Находит, - покорно согласился Хатакэ, сосредоточенно нюхая чай, - Красный?  
— Красный. И согласись, что все имеют право так про тебя. Потому что...  
— Вот хоть бы раз у меня кто спросил, а не болит у меня чего?  
— И что же у тебя может болеть? - насмешливо спросила Юхи, доставая мармелад, помня о маленькой, но очень болезненной слабости Какаши.  
— Бедра, например.  
— Нежнее надо быть, милый.  
— Руки... - уперся Копия, - Да много чего! Я же человек. Я уж молчу про разодранную, сука, спину каждый раз! Такое ощущение, что на сувениры растащить хотят! И все, все забывают, что я старый и тяжело больной человек.  
— Ну, положим, я знаю чем ты болен, - печально согласилась Куренай, невольно обращая свой взгляд на скрытый под повязкой левый какашин глаз, - но вот то, что ты старый - это я слышу в первые...  
— Юхи...   
— Ну, ответь.  
— Ну, Юхи.  
— Какаши...  
— Ну, прекрати.  
— Ты просто брюзжишь, потому что тебя бесят эти слухи. Чего ты тогда поперся к этому бедному мальчику, а? Он-то тут причем? Ой, только не говори, что ты действительно опасаешься Рюидзаки. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что жил на горе дракон и никого не трогал. Он же мирный!  
— Как Кьюби, - мрачно добавил Какаши, - Нет, я не боюсь Рюидзаки. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я не самоуверен без меры. Просто я что-то чувствую.  
— К этому милому мальчику?  
— ...  
— Ладно-ладно, я поняла тебя, не смотри на меня волком, Какаши-кун, не смотри!  
— Чай хороший, кстати.  
— Какаши...  
— Что?  
— Ну...  
— Блин, Юхи, я не буду с ним трахаться. Нет, не потому что я брезгую. Нет, и не по этому тоже. И про это тоже даже не думай... Ты когда-нибудь замечала, как все успокаиваются, когда он просто входит в комнату? Как замолкают дети? Как перестают сраться остальные? Юхи, я ищу - спокойствия. Остальное может приложится к этому. А...  
— Всё-всё-всё, я поняла, - сдалась девушка, - с тобой невозможно сладить. Кстати, тебя Тензо искал.  
— Зачем? - совсем помрачнел Копия.  
— Ну-у-у-у... - чуть лукаво улыбнулась Куренай, - ты же понимаешь...  
— Нет, я старый больной человек, у нас бы всё равно ничего не вышло, мы ничего друг другу не должны, - скороговоркой проговорил Какаши и тут же залпом выпил остатки чая, - я его предупреждал.  
— Ну, уж извини, это твоя личная харизма...  
— Это личная ебанутость Тензо. Я, конечно, понимаю, что всё было у него очень плохо в детстве, но... ты ж понимаешь, да?  
— Я-то да, но вот Тензо-то нет. Может быть, ты уже перестанешь от него бегать и просто... поговоришь с ним?  
— Я не силен в разговорах, Юхи. Это моя самая слабая сторона.  
— Тебе просто лень, признайся. Ты надеешься, что всё пройдет само. Но так не бывает, Какаши. Ничего само не проходит, ничего само не начинается.  
— Ну, это как посмотреть.  
— Ты как ребенок.  
— Есть немного.


	5. Часть пятая, в которой всё ебётся конем, а белые кролики с часами снуют туда-сюда не переставая!

**— Как сильно она тебе нравится?**  
 **— Откуда я знаю? Мне воспользоваться линейкой? Или положить чувство на весы?**  
©

  
  
  
Настроение Ируки медленно катилось куда-то в черную бездну, наполненную мраком и безмятежной агонией. За неделю совместного проживания (хотя так и хотелось сказать - приживания) Хатакэ неимоверно достал маленького бедненького чунина. Достал так, что хотелось немедля убить, расчленить и закопать в ближайшем саду под вишней. О, нет, Великий Копирующий ниндзя ни хера плохого не делал. Чинно приносил домой к Ируке еду, убирал за собой посуду, аккуратно заваривал чай, рассказывал смешные история и... даже пальцем, сука такая, не тронул! То есть, трогал, но не в том смысле. Иногда, с утреца жарко наваливался сверху, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе, но в целом - ничего такого. О, Ируке хотелось найти и жестоко убить ту суку, которая напиздела всем, что Хатакэ Какаши — трах-машина, а не человек.  
— На тебя смотреть противно, милый, - прямо перед ирукиным носом возникла любопытная гнусная рожа Ширануи Генмы. - Не дохни, пожалуйста.  
— Пойдите, уважаемый, в пешее эротическое, пожалуйста, - буркнул в ответ чунин, принимая бумаги у спец.дзенина.  
— А ты - милый. Я, кажется, начинаю понимать Копию, - благодушно улыбнулся Генма.  
— Да, уж, спасибо... Это всё?  
— Конечно, всё, - помахал Ширануи. - В другое бы время, я б может... А так тебе и так достается, так, что я, пожалуй, побуду паинькой и не буду будить твоих внутренних чертей...  
— Чего?  
— В тихом омуте - черти водятся, - пропел Генма и, подмигнув, исчез из виду. Ирука проводил его тощую спину обескураженным взглядом. "Все дзёнины - психи", - резюмировал Умино, продолжая принимать отчеты и выдавать разнорядку на миссии.  
В целом, не смотря на настроение и всё остальное, день был достаточно тихий и спокойный, хоть и всё еще стоял тот самый блядский сезон. Миссии были достаточно простые, так что некоторые дзенины "выгуливали" на них свои генинские команды, но большая часть предпочитала отдыхать в одиночестве.  
— Пссс... - прошипел сбоку Изумо, - Там твое чучело пришло...  
Ирука поднял взгляд и заметил в дверях Копию с огромной стопой отчетов. "Нет, он точно издевается", - устало отметил чунин, на глаз прикинув, что в стопке больше трехсот листов, - "И всё происходящее - это какая-то хитро выебанная месть за что-то. Вот только за что?". От этих мыслей Ируке тут же стало себя очень сильно жалко, потому что ничегошеньки он не мог противопоставить этой наглой паскуде, что вот уже неделю оккупирует его кроватку. И НИЧЕГО ТАМ НЕ ДЕЛАЕТ. И НЕ ДАЕТ НИЧЕГО ДЕЛАТЬ.  
— А вот и я, - ласково улыбнулся Хатаке, ставя на стол пачку отчетов. Сидящие рядом с Ирукой принимающие только присвистнули и тут же мысленно посочувствовали бедному Умино.  
— Я заметил, да, - грустно ответил чунин. Стопка прям орала: "МУАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА! ТЫ - ЖАЛКИЙ СМЕРТНЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ! И ТЫ - УМРЕШЬ!". - Я, надеюсь, оно хоть разборчиво написано?  
— Ну, я старался, - почесал маковку Какаши и снова улыбнулся.  
— Я буду в это верить, - вздохнув, Ирука взял в руки первый листок. Стоило отметить что белобрысая сволочь даже не наврала. Ровные, красивые, словно списанные с учебника по каллиграфии, кандзи приятно радовали усталый глаз простого штабного работника. Язык изложения хода миссий был достаточно живой, местами Ирука с трудом удерживался от гнусного хихиканья, но не за пределами нормы сухого делового стиля. В общем, проверять ЭТИ отчеты было приятно и легко, при чем настолько, что Умино совершенно потерял счет времени. И очнулся только тогда, когда стопка закончилась.  
За окном заливался кровью закат. В приемной уже почти никого не было, кроме, собственного простого чунина Умино Ируки и совершенно непростого Великого Копирующего ниндзя. Копия читал книжку, судя по обложке, даже не "Ичу", а что более высокоинтеллектуальное.  
— Спасибо, порадовали, - вежливо поблагодарил Ирука.  
— Ой, да не за что, я старался, - вернул с улыбкой вежливость Какаши, убирая книгу, - У нас ведь на вечер нет никаких планов... - на секунду Умино показалось, что улыбка у Копии стала более плотоядной, но скорее всего это было всего лишь буйное чунинское воображение. Буйное и бойкое.  
— Не-е-ет, - протянул Ирука, вставая из-за стола, попутно потягиваясь, разминая порядком уставшие от сидячей работы мышцы.  
— Во-о-от, и, славно, потому мы идем сегодня в один очень интересный маленький ресторанчик.  
— Э-э-э...  
— Радость души моей, - вот теперь Умино совершенно не казалось, Копия, действительно, улыбался очень плотоядно, - я не спрашиваю, я - утверждаю.  
— А если бы у меня уже были планы?...  
— Закинул бы на плечо и так бы и попер. Может быть, еще бы для надежности завернул в какой-нибудь коврик, но я надеюсь, что ты правильно оцениваешь неравенство наших сил, - обаятельная манера столь мягко и ненавязчиво угрожать, заставила Ируку улыбнуться, а потом и во все заржать в голос. Надо сказать, что Копия тоже засмеялся, мягонько так, словно котичка пробежалась по пуховому одеяльцу.  
— Ладно, пойдёмте уже.  
— Правильно, где-то без нас уже стынет вкусная еда.  
Выйдя из штаба, закрыв его и сдав ключи всё тому же хмурому анбушнику, они долго плутали (и петляли) по сумеречной Конохе. Удивительно яркие разговоры обо всем прекрасно скрашивали их путь в топкой и влажной полутьме. При чем настолько хорошо скрашивали, что они чуть не прошли мимо искомого жрательного заведения.  
— А тут уютно, - огляделся вокруг себя Ирука. В этом заведении, что носило простое и достаточно не презентабельное название "Дракон", он никогда в своей не очень-то долгой жизни не был.  
— Мало того, тут очень вкусно готовят, - притянув к себе за плечи Умино, томно прошептал Какаши, - а самое главное: здесь нет общего зала, а только маленькие отдельные кабинетики, в которых весьма приятно предаваться греху.  
На последнем слове Ирука обмер, замер, застыл, а потом едва не растаял в кисель, поскольку жесткая и сильная ладонь Хатаке плавно сползла с плеча на чунинскую талию. Вечер, точнее, ночь начала становится томной.  
— А..А...а что тут за кухня?  
— Страны Волн. Я шибко сильно люблю кухню этой страны.  
— Аааа...  
— Привет, - раздалось от ближайшей к ним двери. Они удивительно синхронно повернулись на голос и сразу же увидели Райдо, которого сложно было не заметить.  
— Привет, - как-то немного мрачно ответил товарищу Какаши. Его рука как-то незаметно исчезла с ирукиной талии, отчего тот едва не ругнулся очень злобно матом.  
— Здрасте, - опомнившись поприветствовал вышестоящего по рангу шиноби Ирука.  
— Ого, какой...  
— Какой есть, - как-то немного злобненько ответил Копия, глядя на Райдо, ну, вот, очень-очень укоризненным взглядом.  
— Ну, хорошо, - понятливо отозвался Намьяши и тут же исчез туда откуда взялся. Впрочем, Умино успел разглядеть в щель: румяного, очень хорошо "поплывшего" Хаяте. "Ага, так вот как...", - отметил про себя чунин. Настроение было всё же немного прохерено, поэтому они в некоторой напряженности располагались за своим столом. Впрочем, эта напряженность спала как только принесли еду и сакэ. Такого сакэ Ирука еще не пробовал, оно было яркое, едва уловимо сладковатое и чуть-чуть дымное.  
— Итак, как тебе кухня? - Какаши смотрел на Умино удивительно голодным взглядом, заставляя бедное чунинское сердечко трепетать и дрожать. В предвкушении.  
— Не плохо, - улыбнулся Ирука, подобное высказывание он мог себе позволить, поскольку блюда страны Воды были его, так сказать, национальными, - весьма не плохо.  
— Сколько национализма в голосе я слышу.  
— Патриотизма, - снова улыбнулся Умино, отмечая, что Хатакэ действительно весьма незаметно придвигается всё ближе и ближе. "Охо-хо-хо, как-то пиздозрительно", - выдал внезапно чуткий внутренний голос чунина, - " Очень-очень пиздозрительно... Что-то должно случится в следующей главе".  
— И насколько ты хорош в этом?  
— В достаточной мере, - выпитое сакэ уже ощутимо влияло на ирукино поведение, заставляя его вести себя чуть более раскованно, чем обычно, чем всегда, чем когда-либо. Самому себе Умино мог признаться, что пьянило его больше всего не сакэ, пьянила его близость Копии, которая ощущалась не только физически, но и метафизически. Знаменитая белая чакра накатывала мягкими волнами и ругаться на такое вот не уважение к себе и своему личному пространству Ируке не хотелось. Не сейчас. Не в этот момент.  
— Надо будет проверить, - Хатакэ действительно очень неожиданно оказался совершенно рядом, прям на расстоянии чуть вытянутой руки. В его тепло-серых, льдисто-горячих глазах горел такой странноватый, слегка красноватый огонек, что Ируку буквально начало колотить. Ладошки моментов вспотели, сердце комом встало в горле.  
— О-о-обязательно, - выдавил их себя Умино, ощущая теплое дыхание на шее, горячие ладони на мокрой, холодной спине. "Ох, блядь, когда ж?!", - заторможено осознал проникновение под водолазку чунин, - " Что ж творишь, нелюдь... Твори, твори!!!".  
— Оставайся, мальчик, с нами, - промурлыкал буквально-таки Какаши, заваливая чунина на не очень удобный, может быть, кожаный диванчик. Ирука смотрел очень растерянно влажными темными глазами. Он тяжело дышал под нечуткими, но очень нежными руками Хатакэ. Заходился крупной дрожью, когда его касались самыми кончиками пальцев. В общем, он пел в руках Копии и дзенин не мог не признать, что это охуенно, просто пиздоблядски прекрасно.  
Ирука честно старался моргать как можно медленней, потому что происходящее вокруг слишком было похоже на сон. Оглушающий полумрак уютного кабинетика, чуть сладковатый аромат соевого соуса и удивительно горько-свежий аромат Копии, - всё это кружило голову. Умино "плыл", заливаясь румянцем, который предательски было видно (впрочем, это касалось и Какаши). Мягкие, неспешные ласки говорили о том, что всё это можно остановить в любой момент, но зачем? Смысла делать этого не было никакого.  
У Хатакэ были действительно очень жесткие волосы, теперь-то Ирука точно знал, что он сам по себе весь такой взъерошенный, а не потому что это его какой-то особенный приёб. Копия сладко целовал, ласково шептал какие-то восхитительно прекрасные пошлости и под всё вот это действо, он очень оперативно и совершенно незаметно стащил сначала с себя, а потом с Ируки, их форменные жилеты.  
"Ками-сама, пожалуйста!", - почти что в бессознательном состоянии тихо молился про себя чунин, - "Ками-сама, пожалуйста!".  
— Привет! - Дверь резво распахнулась, заставляя двух не состоявшихся любовников вздрогнуть. Копия смотрел совершенно зверским взглядом куда-то за ирукину спину. А Ируке вот даже смотреть не надо было.  
— Блядь, Генма... - хором простонали, наверное, любовники.  
— Меня, блядь, никто, сука, не любит, - выдал Ширануи и, громко шмыгнув носом, уткнулся в не очень могутную ирукину спину.  
— Какого хуя тут происходит... - охуело и очень устало выдал Копия.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления, - угнетенно отозвался Ирука, чувствуя как промокает водолазка от змеиных слезок спец.дзенина.  
— Никто, сука, никто, представляшь? - сипел в спину чунину Генма, - Никакая, нахуй, сука меня не любит, вот меня, вот всего такого, блядь...  
— Да, он в говно, - констатировал Какаши и мысленно хоронил все планы на ночь и, походу, утро.  
— Ага...  
— Да... я... говно, - с паузами между словами согласился Ширануи, - Но я тоже, сука...чкл..клв...человек... Человек-говно...  
— Ого, - откуда-то снова появился Райдо, - ничоси вы тут...  
— Забери это, - раздраженно вызверился на Намьяши Хатакэ.  
— У меня там своё такое. Двое на меня одного - это, блядь, перебор.  
Ночь резко переставала быть томной по всем параметрам.


	6. Часть шестая, в которой даже герои могут кричать по ночам.

**Ребенок — это ведь тоже произведение искусства...**   
**©**

  
  
_Яркое солнечное небушко над головой. Травка по самый пояс, где-то весело и нагло стрекочут цикадки, а зелененький кузнечик так и манит бежать за ним вдаль, бежать так долго и так сильно насколько хватает слабеньких ножек. Бежать для того, чтобы быть пойманным сильными, но ласковыми руками. Бежать для того, чтобы быть подкинутым к самому небу, под собственный смех и ласковое: "Моя душа". Бежать для того, чтобы ощутить аромат такой знакомый, такой родной, такой ни с чем несравнимый аромат: горьковатой сирени, ласкового можжевельника и древесного угля. Бежать для того, чтобы обнять, чтобы ткнуться носом в плечо, чтобы почувствовать тепло, чтобы смешно морщить нос, когда целуют в лоб. Бежать для того, чтобы..._  
 _... ощутить на руках кровь, почувствовать тяжесть умирающего тела. Бежать для того, чтобы понять, что ты не можешь никого спасти. Бежать для того, чтобы давиться слезами, чтобы рыдать в такт ветру. Бежать для того, чтобы поймать мягкий, ласковый угасающий взгляд, полный чего-то безраздельно мягкого, словно пушок у котенка. Бежать для того, чтобы : "Я делаю это потому, что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете". Бежать... Бежать... Бежать... Бе-жать... бежа...бе..._  
— Твою мать, блять, проснись! - крик и звонкая оплеуха выдернули Хатакэ из кошмара, который вернулся спустя столько лет, снова свил гнездо на сердце, снова стал приходить и напоминать о том, что техники, чакры и звание - это... такие мелочи, такая никому не нужная ерунда. Рядом сидел Генма. Ему очевидно было плохо после вчерашнего его концерта, - Опять? - участливо спросил Ширануи, подавая Копии стакан. Тот принял стеклотару с очевидной благодарностью и лишь кивнул головой в ответ, - Я даж не знаю, что тебе и сказать...  
— А нечего говорить, - хрипло пробормотал Какаши, отдавая стакан обратно, - нечего. Это чего я не смогу себе простить...  
— Тебе, мой хороший, - осторожно и ласково начал Генма, отчего-то копируя интонации своей матушки, - было шесть лет. Скажи, ну, чего бы смог сделать?  
— Позвать хоть кого-нибудь... я...  
— Послушай, тебе было только шесть лет. Всего лишь шесть лет, - Ширануи внимательно оглядел Какаши. Тот был бледен и тяжело дышал, - Тебя бы поймали, если бы ты сунулся хоть куда-нибудь. И жертва была бы напрасной, поверь, это не то, чего бы он хотел...  
— По-моему, - неожиданно сухо начал Какаши, - он бы хотел просто жить...  
— Ты был для него всем: радостью, болью, страданием, любовью - ты был его единственным ребенком...  
— А мог бы и не быть...  
— Мог бы, но ведь стал. Не думаю, что...  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, - твердо ответил Какаши, - Я сильно орал?  
— Ты выл в голос. Я, честно говоря, давненько не слышал, чтобы ты так выл. В последний раз ты так... ну, после того, как...  
— Я понял, не продолжай, - Обе темы были очень больными, словно свежие гнойные нарывы, словно свежие ссадины, - Спасибо. Извини, что разбудил.  
— Это ты - извини. Я не хотел портить вечер...  
— Пустое, - Какаши устало откинулся на жесткую кровать, закрывая глаза и одновременно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Генма немного посидел, посмотрел на него, а потом аккуратно встав с кровати, тихо вышел прочь закрыв за собой дверь. " Он носит в себе слишком много боли", - думал Ширануи, топая по коридору на кухню, - "И ведь не пошел к Ируке-куну, судя пришел ночевать, как чуял... сломается однажды, точно так же как и отец". На кухне нашелся Райдо, который сидел на стуле и смотрел в никуда.  
— Доброе утро, - вежливо поздоровался Генма, понимая, что Намьяши скорее всего поднял Хатакэ.  
— Утро. Вряд ли, конечно, оно доброе. Как он? - Райдо ко всем и всегда проявлял искреннее участие. Просто потому что был таким человеком, потому что так его воспитала его бабушка.  
— Ебанно...  
— По какой причине?  
— Инцидент в лесу.  
— Вот как... - тяжело вздохнул Райдо, вставая со стула, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы, - Кофе?  
— Не откажусь, - устало согласился Генма. Всё-таки четыре утра - это очень рано для того, кто проспал всего два часа.  
— Какаши? - раздался сонный и поэтому немного невнятный вопрос от двери. Дзенины одновременно повернулись и увидели стоявшего в дверях Хаяте.  
— Конечно.  
— Орал так как будто пытали.  
— В какой-то мере...  
— ... сам себя, - неожиданно злобно пробурчал Генма, - угробит себя потом точно так же как и отец.  
— Как Сакумо?  
— Естественно, - остервенело мешал сахар в чашке Ширануи. - Он же всё в себе держит. Не дай Ками-сама, хоть с кем-нибудь хоть чем-нибудь поделится! Ах, никто не должен видеть его внутреннюю темноту. Сука, блядь, дегенрат он, а не гений! Однажды это его переломит пополам...  
Трое мужчин ожесточенно замолчали, каждый молчал о своем, о своей темноте, о своей боли.  
— Иногда, мне кажется, что он так похож на него... - как-то неловко прервал тишину Хаяте, подходя ближе к Райдо и Генме.  
— А иногда нет...  
— В него было вложено столько любви, - поддержал беседу Генма, - столько заботы. При чем всех тех, кто его окружал.  
— Он тяжело это всё переж...  
— Он ничего не пережил. Он ничего не отпустил от себя, - взорвался медик, - Он всё это носит в себе. Упивается своим внутренним мазохизмом, мудак сраный.  
— Ты-то чего так переживаешь? - осторожно полюбопытничал Гекко.  
— Мне его матушка передала. Чего ржете, кони? Серьезно, так и сказала, вот тебе, дескать, Ген-тян, тяжелый пациент, мол, много в детстве болел, всем подряд болел, прям вот через неделю да каждный божий денечек. "На",- говорила моя маман, - "держи, котенок, блюди его, а то ежели мы его не убережем, так нас с тобой на том свете на сашими пустят некоторые".  
— Хе-хе... - засмеялся Хаяте своим тихим призрачным смехом, - он-то точно мог. В Академии помните?  
— Мастер пятисотого уровня по подкрадываниям, - заулыбался Райдо. - А эти его смешные пересказы истории шиноби? Весь класс хохотал в голос.  
— А главное, всё так легко запоминалось, что тесты и прочая хуйня не казались чем-то страшным, - улыбнулся Генма, отпивая свой кофе из чашки.  
Какаши, после ухода Генмы, так и не смог уснуть. Еще бы одного такого реалистичного кошмара, он бы просто не выдержал. Наверное, надо было остаться у Ируки дома, но нести в тот дом собственные ужас и панику, совершенно не хотелось. Ни к чему было слышать тихому славному мальчику из Умино, как Великий Копирующий Ниндзя воет в голос и не может проснуться от того, что... не хочет просыпаться. Каждый этот кошмар начинался так сладко, так славно, так ладно. Каждый этот кошмар начинался огромным чувством любви, огромной нежностью, которые потом обязательно обрывали в ничто боль, страх и ужас. И ненависть. Ненависть к самому себе. И понимание, что шестилетний ребенок, увы, действительно ничего не мог сделать четверым взрослым шиноби - не помогало. Совершенно не помогало. Как и не помогало понимание того, что Рин несла в себе одного из биджу, что ее организм бы не выдержал его освобождения, что она хотела... Какаши помотал головой, не открывая глаз. Но это не помогло, внутренняя боль только нарастала, медленно вонзая свои зубы и в без того покореженную душу. Решение пришло само собой. Какаши открыл свои глаза и прекрасно знал куда ему надо было идти. Ему надо было идти в серую утреннюю хмарь, в тяжелый сизый туман, в место, где звенела тишина. Он так давно там не был. Наверное, могила уже заросла травой и это было не правильно, Какаши понимал это.  
— Разве я стоил этого? Разве то, чем я являюсь сейчас стоило того, чтобы умирать? - устало и тихо спросил Копия в потолок. Потолок был серый и весь в трещинах, а в некоторых местах побелка совсем-совсем уже слетела, - Почему? - Какаши устало и вымученно заулыбался, прекрасно понимая, что никакого ответа он не получит, совершенно никакого. Лежать в кровати уже не было совершенно никаких сил, поэтому быстро одевшись, Хатакэ привычно покинул свою комнатку в общежитии дзенинов через окно.  
Утро было хмурое и серое. Небо снова заволокли серые, свинцовые тучи, готовые вот-вот пролить собственные слезы на бренную землю. Легкие чуть холодила утренняя прохлада, а сизый туман льнул к ногам словно голодная бездомная шавка.  
Кладбище встретило звенящей, но очень ласковой тишиной. Ровные и тусклые ряды могил уходили в сизую бесконечность тумана и там терялись в нигде и никогда. Дорогу до этой могилы Какаши знал наизусть: прямо, потом налево, затем наискосок направо и через три надгробия снова налево. И вот она точно такая же серая и тусклая, как и остальные. Слишком серая и слишком тусклая для... такого яркого человека, что был похоронен там.  
— Да уж, похоронен, - вслух усмехнулся Какаши, - нихера не осталось от него...а что осталось - кремировали.  
Могила в ответ промолчала. Рядом с серым надгробием могилы стояла маленькая вазочка, в которой стояли нежные, почти ничем не пахнущие фиалки. Хатакэ медленно опустился на колени перед плитой, осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, коснулся пальцами, самыми-самыми кончиками, выбитых на ней иероглифов, что гласили: "Любовь знает о смерти больше, чем сама смерть. Ибо все начинается с любви, и все ею заканчивается".  
— А я-то думала, что ты сюда не ходишь, - тихо проскрежетало откуда-то из тумана. Какаши обернулся и увидел как из сизой мглы выступает пожилая женщина. Ей на вид было уже около восьмидесяти лет, но шаг ее был легким, лишенным старческой неуклюжести.  
— Госпожа, - поспешно преклонил перед ней голову Какаши. Он бы ей в ноги бухнулся, но не смог, одервенел весь, словно вор застуканный за стражей.  
— Госпожа? - Усмехнулась, но очень ласково усмехнулась женщина, глядя на Копию с горькой нежностью, - Полно тебе, Какаши-кун, какая я тебе госпожа?  
— Но...  
— Не спорь. Ты совсем перестал приходить к нам, совсем-совсем... Да, не над его могилой вести споры.  
— Фиалки...  
— ... его любимые цветы, - снова улыбнулась женщина, - Они чем-то похожи на него...  
— Он их любил, - пальцы от гранита Какаши не успел отнять, но камень их не холодил, а наоборот словно бы грел.  
— Да, уж, - выдохнула какашина собеседница, - Ну... ты уж как-нибудь зайди к нам домой? Мы все тебе будем рады, ты это знаешь.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, - снова склонил голову Хатакэ, не вставая с колен и не отнимая пальцев от надгробия. Он долго смотрел в спину, медленно, но легко уходящей женщины, чьи волосы всё еще были цвета горького шоколада, не смотря на возраст и горечи утрат, - Умино Уминэко-доно...


	7. Часть седьмая, в которой оказывается, что в большой семье клювом-то не щелкают!

**Весь семейный юмор строится на очень плохих воспоминаниях. Семейный юмор — это когда одному смешно от того, что второй бесится.**   
**©**

  
  
Клан Умино считался чем-то вопиюще особенным, вопиюще заметным, вопиюще жизнерадостным. Любого Умино всегда было видно за сто тысяч километров и слышно за столько же! И это учитывая то, что внешность у всех была самая обычная, да и ходили они тихо-тихо аки смерть за очередным несчастным. Но всё равно...  
Великие кланы Конохи смотрели на Умино свысока, особливо вот, всякие там Сенджу да Хатакэ. Еще были Учиха... Но как ехидно отозвались Инузуки: "Были Учиха да кончились все-все-все". Учиха в деревне никто не любил: ни гражданские, ни шиноби. Потому что были Учиха, мягко говоря-то, спесивыми мудачленными уебками и всякий кто их видел, а хуже всего знал, чуть ближе, чем на вытянутую руку, всегда страстно жаждал одеть им что-нибудь на башку. Например, ведро с дерьмом. Нет, никто даже не спорил с тем, что там встречались адекватные особи, вроде там, того же Итачи (покамест у него крыша-то не усвистала) или вот Шисуи (пусть Ками всякого ему благостного дадут на том свете). Но в общем и целом-то говнецо был клан.  
Умино не были коренными в Конохе, притопали они в деревню где-то на стыке между Первым и Вторым. Притопали аж откуда-то из страны Волн, изрядно покормив учиховскую паранойю и стремление впадать в истерику. Но благодаря своей активной жизнерадостности и отсутствию вообще каких-либо задних мыслей, Умино очень быстро прижились в деревне. Благо, что крепкие работящие руки никогда не были лишними. Отдельный квартал им, конечно, никто не выделил, вот еще, всяким там пришлым да квартал. Но Умино лишь пожали плечами да отгрохали себе такой дом... Прям вот целый квартал в одном доме. Так и повелось у Умино жить одним домом: и веселей, и отпор, если чего можно дать одной толпой. В жизни-то всякое бывает и не всегда хорошее.  
Нынешним главой семьи Умино был приснопамятный Шика, это который до своей женитьбы, был Нара. Приснопамятен он был тем, что отшил всех невест, коих ему подсовывал папаня, вцепившись в утонченную, но очень сильную Умино Уминэко. Будущий свёкр был крайне недоволен будущей женой и это было очень взаимно, ровно до тех пор, пока не пошли детки. Ох, уж эти детки...  
Уминэко было семнадцать, когда она родила своих первых двойняшек: Кентаро и Рюидзаки. Кентаро-то в папашу пошел, такой же лениво-размеренный был (помер во время бойни с Кьюби, оставив своего единственного сына Ируку на попечении клана и семьи), а вот Рюидзаки родился с шилом в жопе. И всем казалось, что каждым его прожитым годом шило становилось только больше. Через несколько лет, уже ушедшая на гражданку Уминэко, родила тройняшек, славных и дружных: Рейджи, Изуми и печально известный Нагиса. А еще через пару годков еще тройняшек: Хоши, Кагэ и Кокоро.  
Вообще клан Умино был известен тем, что его членам было срать на какое-то там продвижение. Большая часть из них оставалась чунинами, редко кто сдавал на токубетсу-дзенина или дзенина вообще. С другой стороны, практически весь чунинский состав, что работал в аналитике, прогнозировании, архивировании и тактике - это были Умино, молчаливые, работящие и не тратящие ни свои, ни чужие нервы понапрасну.  
— Вот, ты мне скажи, сестренка, он нас, что, за дебилов держит? - Рейджи сидел на энгаве, попивая чаек и разглядывая колебания травы во дворе.  
— Ты о ком?  
— Я? Я о нашем племяннике. Вот он серьезно, блин, думает, что мы не просечем, что к нему мужики шастять?  
— Рей...  
— Изуми... - передразнил сестру дзенин. - Нет, ну, вот, ты мне скажи.  
— Приебся... Не знаю, - протянула Изуми, мысленно желая окатить брата уже порядко остывшим чаем, ибо сей диалог длился уже без малого два часа, - Может он стесняется нам сказать, что он, прости господи, пид... человек нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Ну, вот, Нагису вспомни...  
— Не хочу, - вздрогнул Рейджи, едва не поперхнувшись чаем, - потому что у Рюидзаки был комплекс старшего брата относительно Нагисы. Слава богу, что комплекса дяди у него, вроде, нет.  
— Ну, Ирука и не Нагиса, - Изуми не выдержала и растянулась на прогретых солнцем досках. Они пахли сосной и морем, - Наги-то всё ж, куда как хлипче был всё же, сам понимаешь.  
— Ну, эт, верно, ты говоришь, - вздохнул Рейджи, - Я вот до сих пор помню, как мы растаскивали старшего Хатакэ и Рю...  
— А, эт, когда Рюидзаки узнал, что они - того?  
— Ага, лица у обоих разбиты. Сакумо тогда сломал Рю руку, а тот ему пару зубов выбил. Наги шибко обиделся и месяц не разговаривал с Рю.  
— Это был худший месяц в нашей жизни.  
— Потому что он вспомнил, что кроме Наги у него еще есть младшие братья и сестры.  
Брат и сестра замолчали, разглядывая траву.  
— Собсно, знаешь, я думаю, что про Мизуки он молчал, потому что Рю, да и мы с тобой, энто чмо позорное зарыли прям во-о-о-от под той старой сливой, - махнул куда-то в глубину двора Рейджи. - Но, к нему теперича... КРЕВЕТКА ШАСТАЕТ! - с непередаваемой интонацией выдал мужчина.  
— Серьезно? - Изуми аж чуть приподнялась на локтях, - Креветонька?  
— Вымахал - лось такой, - с ностальгией вздохнул Рей, - помню его еще вот такуськой, - мужчина отмерил от пола ровно 60 сантимеров, - он же ж, едва ходил, думали же ж, никогда ж не пойдет... Он, сука, не пошел, он, блин, полетел.  
— И в гости не ходит... Вот она благодарность. А я ведь с ним сидела...  
— Сколько?  
— Суммарно?  
— Ага.  
— Месяц.  
— Ну, да, Нагису от него было за уши не оттащить.  
— Но, он мелким и, правда, был: милота на милоте и милотой погоняет.  
Брат с сестрой снова замолчали, наблюдая уже на этот раз за полетом птиц в небе, да, и за облачками было не грех понаблюдать. Изуми и Рейджи были неумловимо чем-то похожи: разрезом глаз, цветом волос, линией губ. А вот их младшенький братец, Нагиса, пошел в свою прабабку. Та была красива, если верить портретам, но совершенно не из уминовской породы, ибо была блондинкой, яркой и солнечной. Умино Нагиса погиб молодым, ему и двадцати семи не исполнилось, когда его убили. Это была не миссия, хотя, тут, конечно, вот как посмотреть... Мелкий Какаши тогда сбжал куда-то в лес и Нагиса побежал за ним. А там и нарвался на разведывательный отряд из Кири. Сына Белого Клыка разведка Кири не получила, но и Наги этой встречи не пережил. Если бы Какаши успел за помощью, так может и спасли бы Нагису, но шестилетний ребенок, который до этого был откровенно домашним, перепугался до такой степени, что сообразил слишком поздно...  
— Сидите, бездельники, - походка Уминэко была легкой и пружинистой не смотря на возраст.  
— О, маманя... Ай! - Рейджи тут же получил подзатыльник от матери, - Маманя, таки що ви такое творите-то, а?  
— Учу тебя вежливому отношению к собственной матери.  
— Мам, не поздно ли?  
— Да с вами уже всё - поздно, - вздохнула Уминэко, опускаясь на пол, рядом с детьми, - Драть вас надо было в детстве... Какаши-куна вот встретила недавно.  
— Оу... Он ходит на могилу?  
— Уже не так часто, как раньше, но приходит, - вздохнула пожилая женщина. - Много дурного в его башке, ой, как много...  
— Ма-а-ам...  
— М?  
— Он, ну, того...  
— Чего - того?  
— К Ируке-куну шастает, - заложила племянника Изуми, внимательно глядя на мать. Та какое-то время помолчала, а потом расхохоталась на удивление легким девичьим смехом.  
— Ты чего, маманя?  
— Кажется, у Хатакэ - Умино передаются по наследству. И что, когда Ирука его к нам...кхм... знакомится приведет?  
— Ну-у-у-у... Ирука, видимо, ждет, когда Рюидзаки-доно соизволит вернуться.  
— Ааа... Ирука-кун боится, что Рю поднимет руку на того, у кого пеленки менял? - История о суровом Рюидзаки, который менял пеленки маленькому Какаши и пытался накормить восьмимесячного ребенка булочкой с кефиром, была самой любимой во всем клане. Хотя бы потому что пеленки, булочки, кефир и младенцы с Рю совершенно не ассоциировались.  
— Кста-а-ати, Изуми, а пойдем до дому, до хаты...  
— Правильно, проведайте Ируку-куна, за одним посмотрите на Какаши вне рабочей среды, - улыбнулась Уминэко. - Все не дома сидеть, сливы пожирать в заводских масштабах.  


***

  
  
Ирука вертелся возле плиты, а Копия тихонюсенько сидел за кухонным столом, молча попивал чаек и старался не отсвечивать. Те два случая, когда в него кинули вилкой, а потом ножиком, научили Какаши не мешать творческому процессу приготовления еды. Наблюдать за людьми Хатакэ любил, этого он никогда не скрывал. Наблюдать за Ирукой же было в сто тысяч раз как интересней: потрясающая динамика эмоций, ласковая подвижность и одновременная суровость. Какаши хотелось рукоплескать, но он решил, что лучше от этого воздержаться, а то вместо вилки или ножа может прилететь, например, раскаленная сковородка полная масла.  
— Агашеньки, - раздалось очень ласково от дверей, заставляя чунина и дзенина вздрогнуть. - Добрый вечер, господа хорошие.  
Ирука как-то побледнел и очень медленно повернулся на голос. Там, в открытых седзи, стояли его дядя и тётя. Улыбки у них, как оскал голодной акулы в зимний период, когда жрать было совершенно нечего.  
— Добрый вечер, - вежливо ответил Какаши, отсалютовав чашкой с чаем гостям.  
— Добрый... - прошептал Ирука, - очень, ну, вот, очень-очень добрый...  
— Юноша, - обратилась Изуми к племяннику, - ви таки даже нос не кажите к нам...  
— ... а это, ну, просто ужасненько как не хорошо, - подхватил Рейджи. Какаши с огромным удовольствием наблюдал за семейным спектаклем, что разыгрывался на кухне. Умино были ехидные, со своими - особенно. Словесные перепалки между отцом и тем же Рюидзаки были самыми любимым спектаклями в какашином детстве. Особенно прекрасно было их наблюдать, сидя на коленках у Нагисы и треская свежие спелые сливы. Сливы у Умино были то, что надо: тонкая кожица, сочная мякоть и восхитительный аромат. Более вкусных слив Хатакэ в своей жизни еще не пробовал.  
— ... к тому же через три дня прибывает Рюидзаки-доно... - улыбка Изуми стала еще шире. Какаши попытался спрятать улыбку в чашку, получилось так себе.  
— Как через три дня?! - на Ируку было жалко посмотреть, он грыз губы и с какой-то тоской смотрел на дядю и тетю.  
— ... он будет отмечать прибытие, так что ждем-с вас, - потыкал пальцем, в племянника и Копию, Рейджи. - Отказ не принимается, Ирука-кун. Мы тебя последий раз дома видели полтора месяца назад. Бабушка уже скучает...  
— ... на этом всё, приятного аппетита, - с этими словами, Рейджи и Изуми ушли, оставляя Ируку в растерянности и панике, а Какаши - медленно умирать от сдавленного хохота.  
— Полный пиздец...  
— Ххе-ххе-ххе, - попытался закашляться Какаши, чтобы скрыть смех.  
— Да, ржи, уже, козлина... - махнул в дзенина полотенцем Ирука, вставая обратно к плите, доготавливать тонкатсу.  
— Ничего страшного, Ирука-кун, не произойдет, чесслово, - проржавшись, ответил Какаши, - правда-правда...  
— Рюидзаки...  
— Жил на горе дракон, - напел Какаши, - и никого не трогал. Целыми днями спал, видел хороший сон...  
— ... мимо текла река, в город вела дорога, - подхватил мелодию Ирука.  
— ... город вообще не знал, что на горе - дракон, - закончил первый куплет Копия и улыбнулся, - Рюидзаки-доно, что этот дракон...  
— Но...  
— Без "но", у тебя уже еда стынет, давай ее сюда. Я изволю желать жратеньки.


	8. Часть восьмая, в которой всё только начинается.

**Полуэльф, явно находясь в шоковом состоянии, выдал фразу, из которой цензурными были только знаки препинания, насчёт предлогов я точно не уверена.** ©

  
  
  
Умино Рюидзаки был очень высоким, даже для своего клана. Его рост: один метр девяносто шесть сантиметров, - всю его сознательную жизнь причинял ему огромные неудобства. Дзенин с перманентной периодичностью бился головой о косяки, врезался затылком в полки и, к своему вящему неудовольствию, иногда даже имел проблемы с потолком.  
Эта была первая долгая одиночка с которой Рюидзаки вернулся целым, не по кускам, и даже не попал в больницу (хоть некоторые и надеялись). Именно поэтому с самого его прибытия в Коноху, дом Умино стоял на: ушах, руках и головах. Все огромное семейство готовилось к вечернему празднику, каждый по-своему. И лишь Умино Ирука грустил себе, где-то там в темном уголочке дома своих родителей.  
— Ну, он же не съест никого из нас, - увещевал, и попутно пытался вытащить из одеяла, чунина Какаши. Хатакэ находил всю ситуацию забавной до счастливого умиления.  
— Тебе это только кажется, - ворчал Ирука и еще плотнее заворачивался в одеяло, явно не желая являть себя миру и людям в частности.  
— Ир-р-р-рука.  
— Хотелось бы, но - нет.  
— М-м-м-м... Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что тебя всё равно придут и извлекут из одеяла. Давай, мы просто сделаем этот процесс менее унизительным.  
— Но - нет.  
— Но - да.  
— Но - нет.  
Какаши нравилось препираться с Ирукой - это бодрило и веселило. Умино был весь взъерошенный и надутый, аки воробышек у которого упиздили вкусняшку мерс-с-ские голуби. Голубей Какаши не любил, птицы эти были в своей мерзости самые отвратные, дак еще и не съедобные, ибо зело зараные были твари.  
— Нет, - вынырнул из одеяло чунин и очень даже зря. Потому что спасительная тряпка была отобрана и откинута куда подальше.  
— Да, - улыбнулся Какаши улыбкой маньяка-извращенца, - я жажду улицезреть уже твое дивнейшее семейство. Правда-правда, - тут же скорчил умилительную мордашку Хатакэ, потому что ирукины брови начали грозно сходиться над переносицей.  
— Ты надо мной, вот между прочим, издеваешься, - начал снова ворчать Ирука, собираясь к выходу, то есть сползая с кровати. - Пользуешься тем, что я ничего не могу тебе противопоставить.  
— Просто будь хорошим мальчиком и верь в меня, - маску при Умино дзенин перестал носить практически сразу же. - Я знаю, что всё будет чудесно.  
В этих прекрасных и дивных пререканиях они провели практически весь день. Ирука то хорохорился, то впадал в уныние, то пытался уползти в чулан и там остаться жить. Какаши хохотал, гонялся за чунином и в кои-то веки чувствовал себя живым. Может и нездоровым, но - живым. Это было куда важнее.  
— Может... нет?  
— Я тебя просто свяжу и принесу так, - улыбнулся крокодилом Какаши. - Поверь мне, это будет куда как хуже.  
Ирука шел к главному дому на ватных ногах. Все попытки выровнять дыхание провалились с дичайшим позором, мир начинал плыть и двоиться перед глазами. Так даже перед вступительным экзаменом в Академию, на должность преподавателя на совмещении, Ирука не волновался.  
— Всё будет хорошо, - Какаши крепко сжал ледяные ирукины пальцы и со всей дури открыл седзи, которые вели в главную комнату.  
Там уже стоял дым столбом, рекой лился алкоголь, счет еды шел на килограммы. От внезапного их появления в комнате повисла тишина.  
— Погоди-погоди, - немного близоруко прищурился Рюидзаки, сидевший во главе стола, - это чё, это Креветка шо ли?  
— Ага, - улыбнулся Какаши, стягивая маску с лица. Ирука, молча, стоял рядом и тихонечко обтекал. Его домашние смотрели на Какаши, как бабушка на любимого внука, что наконец-то прикатил к ней в деревню на летние каникулы.  
— В рот мне ноги... - Рюидзаки встал из-за стола, стряхивая с форменных штанов крошки прямо на пол (Изуми весьма заметно поморщилась, заметив это). - Ты как в такого лося вырос?  
— Я - в папу, - Какаши крепко держал Ируку за руку, ощущая его нервную дрожь.  
— Ну, как же, как же... - заулыбался Рюидзаки и тут же крепко обнял Хатакэ. Тот аж крякнул от силы объятий, но ирукину руку не отпустил. - И ты, привет, Ирука-кун. Ты чего такой зеленый?  
— Да, так, ничего, - пробормотал Ирука, не зная куда смотреть.  
— Ну-с, извольтесь-с пожаловать к столу, - любезно разрешил гостям самый известный в Конохе дзенин-с-приёбом.  
Ируке в горло не лез ни кусочек, ни капелька чего-либо. Мозг, впавший в шоковое состояние, отказывался реагировать адекватно на происходящий беспредел. Вокруг всё казалось очень подозрительным и очень сильно хотелось проснуться, потому что...  
— Эй, ты чего завис? - Какаши наконец-то оторвался от дискуссии насчет применения интона и внимательно посмотрел на своего собственного чунина.  
— Да, так... - вяло поковырялся палочками в рисе Ирука. - Да, так...  
— Чё-т ты завис, родной мой, - Рюидзаки раскраснелся от алкоголя. - Ты чего опять анализируешь, следуя нашей фамильной традиции?  
— Ничего...  
— Ой, да, ладно, - в беседу внезапно, словно лосось в кустах черники, вполз Рейджи. Он сидел по левую руку от Ируки. - Мальчик тупит отчего ж ты не желаешь прикопать под старой сливой, - махнул Рейджи рукой в глубину сада, который было видно из комнаты, - вот этого, - обозначил рукой мужчина Какаши, - лося.  
— А зачем? - естественно удивился Рюидзаки.  
— Ну, я не знаю, - пожал плечами Рейджи. - Может потому что у тебя слава дурная, аки твоя башка?  
— Может, может...  
— Да, ладно, всё нормально, - нервно заулыбался Ирука, ощущая как начинает дергаться глаз.  
— Нет, не нормально, - буркнул Рюидзаки, - Слушай сюды, мой юный ученик. Вот энтот лось, что сидит справа от тебя, вырос на моих руках. Да и не только на моих руках. Он вырос в нашей семье, хоть и не был нашим кровным родственником. И ежели бы некоторые пиздоблядские истерички, извини, Какаши, не сперли его у нас, то он бы вырос нормальным человеком, а не вот этим вот, ты, энто, извиняй, еще раз, Какаши.  
— Всё нормально, - совершенно честно ответил Какаши. В этом был весь Рюидзаки - тотальная честность всегда. Всегда, что в голове, то и на языке. Именно за это его многие и не любили.  
— Как я могу, - продолжал возмущенно гнуть свою линию Рю, - не любить этого паразита? В нем столько Нагисы.  
При звуках этого имени, все сидевшие за столом замолчали как по команде. Из младшего поколения Умино, ирукиных ровесников, никто не помнил Умино Нагису, никто его не знал лично, только по рассказам старших родственников.  
— ... и потом, Ирука, чего ты тупишь, вы очень давно знакомы.  
— Знакомы?... - привычный мир рушился у Ируки прямо на глазах.  
— Эй, милый, - чуть пьяно улыбнулась Изуми, - это же Креветка. Иногда товарищи, которые нам вовсе не товарищи, отпускали его к нам и он с тобой играл. Ты, правда, уж слишком мелкий был, но факт.  
— Креветка...  
— Ну, серьезно, Ирука, чё тупишь-то?... Ай, блядь... ТАРО ТАЩИ СТАРЫЙ ФОТОАЛЬБОМ, У НАС ТУТ ПРОВАЛ В ПАМЯТИ!!! - Если Рюидзаки орал, то орал во всю силу своих не маленьких легких. Некоторые даже шутили, что своим ором он может деревья валить. Кто-то из родственников очень быстро метнулся прочь из комнаты, чтобы принести старый, довольно пыльный фотоальбом.  
— Ну, вот, смотри, энто ты, а вот энто - этот лось, - Рюидзаки очень бережно и ласково протягивал Ируке старую, еще черно-белую, фотографию. На ней, рядом с четырехлетним Ирукой стоял тонкий, еще не потерявший детской стройности, Какаши. Шрама через левый глаз еще не было, а вот полумаска - была. Ничего в этом мальчике, который бережно держал маленькую ирукину ладошку в своей, не было от того Какаши, которого знал сейчас Умино.  
— Мы очень давно знакомы, Ирука-кун. Первое, что ты сделал при встрече со мной - срыгнул. Тебе было полгода, мне - четыре с половиной. Пока Нагиса был живой, я очень часто приходил сюда, - голос Копии звучал немного грустно, но очень ласково.  
— Окей... - Ирука попытался улыбнуться, но вышло как-то плохо. После нападения Кьюби и почти целого года в детдоме, чунин плохо помнил своё раннее детство. Все говорили, что это последствия травмы, что он получил, но...  
— Кстати, Шика-сама, - внезапно отвернулся от растерянного Ируки Какаши, - собственно, а почему вы ходите на собрания Глав?  
Умино Шика лишь тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Копию как на идиота, но это не помогло.  
— Вот представь себе, Какаши-кун, ситуацию... Тебе приспичело посрать, ты идешь в сортир, снимаешь штаны и... понимаешь, что у тебя нет жопы. И срать хочется, и не можется, ибо нечем. Тут тоже самое. Формально, конечно, глава клана вот это огромное шило с жопой, - кивнул в сторону старшего сына Шика, - но сразу же после вступления в должность этот паразит - слинял на долгосрочку. На семь месяцев! СЕМЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ, КАКАШИ-КУН! Поэтому...  
— А Рейджи?  
— А что Рейджи? - вздохнул Шика, - Этот паразит не пригоден для этого поста. Из всех моих сыновей с этим бы лучше всего справился бы Нагиса. Ему бы хватило и такта, и терпения, и любви, и смелости, и смекалки. Только как все мы знаем, он - погиб.  
— Не грусти, - Какаши вздрогнул от внезапно прикосновения чужой руки к своему плечу. Рядом с ним сидела тихая и молчаливая, самая младшая дочь Шики - Хоши.  
— Я...  
— Он очень любил тебя, - Хоши протянула внезапно руку и легонько почесала какашину переносицу. От этого простого и очень знакомого жеста Копии стало внезапно легко, внезапно горько, внезапно радостно и всё так же внезапно грустно.  
— Ладно, раз уж вспомнили, то за Умино Нагису, до дна, дети мои!  
Тост старого Шики был поддержан всей огромной толпой.  
Ночь пьяно горчила, полная луна в небе лишь насмешливо скалилась, периодически скрываясь за облаками.  
— Вот... незра...низрё...не зря, я не хотел туда идти, - то ли от шока, то ли еще отчего, но набрался Ирука знатно и теперь практически безвольной тряпочкой висел на Какаши.  
— Да, ладно, было же весело, - воздух пьянил ароматами, хотя Какаши пронзал, что это всё еще алкогольные пары от главного дома.  
— Кяк пря...К...Кому как...  
— Ой, да, ладно. Завтра тебе будет стыдно за свое пьяное малодушие.  
— У меня..низбыв...у меня небрв... у меня не бхывает пхмелья, - не согласился с Хатакэ чунин и тут же икнул, - ничо не блить...никада.  
— Хочется в это верить.  
Дом встретил их прохладой, тишиной и темнотой. Какаши не стал включать свет, благо обстановку дома он помнил наизусть  
— Ну, вот, пора бы и баиньки...  
— Баиньки-шмаиньки... - пьяно и ворчливо отозвался Ирука, отказываясь укладываться на кровать. - Секс-то в этом доме будет?  
— Прям сейчас? - озадачился Какаши.  
— Прям щаз, дыа-а-а... А с утра сё свлим на мну гнусну и пьяну рожу...  
— Ну, может...  
Ирука, руководствуясь какими-то древними, просто дремучими, и очень пьяными инстинктами, не дал договорить Какаши и просто его поцеловал. Сакэ, что разливали в доме Умино, имел явный привкус сливы и это делало его чуть слаще, чем остальные сорта сакэ. Поцелуй со вкусом пряной сливы, с горьким послевкусием спирта.  
— Ир-р-рука...  
— Зткнись... - Ирука щелкнул Копию по носу, явно дразнясь, - Бру всю атветнсость на сбя.  
И в этот момент Какаши понял, что он тоже пьян. Ему только казалось, что алкоголь его не берет, но темнота, с одиноким пятном лунного света, чужое теплое дыхание на шее и ласковые руки на спине, - сделали своё дело. Хатакэ накрыло с головой, накрыло так, словно бы он нырнул в глубокий темный омут.  
— Ну, держись...  
Ночь обещала быть долгой. И томной. И сладкой. И горькой.  


*******

  
  
  
— Моя... жопа... - всё, что сказал Ирука сам себе с утра. Дежурство в выходной никто не отменял, поэтому кое-как содрав себя с кровати Умино дополз до ванной. Задница болела знатно. Еще болели бедра и синяки на них, а на лодыжке красовался синюшный укус. Знаменитый Копирующий Ниндзя прошедшей ночью ни в чем себе не отказал. В тоже самое время, Ирука не мог не признать, что в долгу не остался. Но задница болела очень сильно. - Садист чертов... мне еще пол-дня работать... Козел, - нежно ругнулся Ирука и залез под холодный душ. Вода принесла легкое облегчение болящим и саднящим частям тела, но не более.  
Утро было достаточно раннее, похмелья не было совершенно. Поэтому Ирука только начавший готовить завтрак, был очень недоволен тем, что кто-то громко и настойчиво постучал в дверь. Прямо-таки попинал.  
— Иду-иду, - заворчал Умино, накидывая на плечо кухонное полотенце и спеша открыть дверь. Столь ранний визит мог иметь совершенно разные причины.  
— Доброе утро, - за дверью нашел Мизуки, с характерной мерзкой улыбкой на тонких губах.  
— Вряд ли, - тяжело вздохнул Ирука. Утро было слишком приятным, чтобы тратить его на разборки с этим чмом, но выбора-то не было, сам виноват.  
— Оу... - снова мерзотненько улыбнулся Мизуки, увидев свежий синяк на ирукиной лодыжке. - А я не знал, что тебе нравится жесткий секс.  
— Ты вообще ничего не знал, - Умино уже успел пожалеть, что его домашние штаны длиной были до середины голени. Но он встал так рано, что завтракать в форме было бы просто преступлением против утра.  
— Да, ладно?  
— Серьезно, - Ирука чувствовал себя немного странно. Его мысли чуть путались, чуть заплетались. Мир то становился четким до рези в глазах, то расплывался в ничто.  
— Ну, и как тебе?  
— Не твое дело, - руки холодило, а ирукино сердце бешено билось об ребра.  
— Ирука... - фразы Мизуки тонули в белом шуме, что стоял в ушах у Ируки. _Не твое дело. Не твое дело. Не твое дело. Не. твое. дело. жалкий. смертный._  
— Ирука...- что-то снова тошнотворно начала вещать Мизуки.  
— _ПОШЕЛ ПРОЧЬ._ \- Ируку словно пробила ледяная вьюга, сотканная из очень холодной воды, кристаллической и одновременно жидкой. Перед глазами резко потемнело.  
— Какого, блять, хера тут происходит... - чунин проморгался и понял, что стоит прижавшись к плечу Копии и дышит очень тяжело и рвано. Сам Какаши был встрепан и только в одних штанах.  
— Что?... - Слова Хатакэ доходили до Ируки очень плохо, словно через метровую толщу воды. Какаши смотрел на чунина обеспокоенно, встревоженно.  
— Просто посмотри, - Хатакэ аккуратно развернул Умино в сторону Мизуки. Он сидел на заднице, в грязи, в трех метрах от порога дома. А между ним и порогом расцветали ледяные острые цветы.  
— Это кто?...  
— Это ты, - Какаши успокаивающе погладил чунина по спине.  
— Я?!


	9. Часть девятая, в которой всё только начинается (2)

**Может не совсем я забыл  
Время, когда радость меня любила.  
Может быть, один взгляд назад  
Мне откроет в будущее глаза.**  
©

  
  
Небо залитое серым дождевым свинцом казалось очень низким. Настолько низким, что создавалось ощущение, что его можно коснуться рукой, зачерпнуть в ладонь холодную серую дождливую хмарь. Где-то вдалеке громыхал гром и изредка были видны яркие, светло-серые, вспышки молний, что били прямо в землю.  
Некогда под этим серым тусклым небом находилась маленькая рощица, которую огибала полноводная быстрая речка. Сейчас от рощицы остались только обгорело-гнилые остовы деревьев, а от речки только высохшее русло. Жизнь ушла из этого места, об этом говорило отсутствие птиц и зверей, и серое, сильно покосившееся и блеклое храмовое здание. Сейчас никто не смог определить, что это был за храм, который находился в самом центре страны Волн.  
— Мы засекли их, химэ, — низкий и очень хриплый голос говорившего отдавал неживым металлом, — Его и его мальчишку.  
— Мальчишку?  
— Да, химэ, — тень склонилась в виноватом поклоне.  
— Это очень интересно. Раньше для этого использовались только женщины.  
— Да, химэ, — тень чуть выпрямилась, но всё равно не смела поднять взгляд на хрупкую девичью фигурку, что в серой дождевой полумгле рассматривала остатки храма.  
— Нам необходимо Его вернуть. Что будет с мальчишкой меня не волнует. Но Он должен вернуться к нам. Там, — широким взмахом девушка, указала в какую-то неопределенную сторону, — Ему не место. Нет, совершенно, не место.  
— Да, химэ, — тень снова склонилась перед своей госпожой, маленькой изящной девушкой, чьи плечи медленно начинали промокать от начавшегося дождя.  
— Жаль, что всё закончилось вот так. Этот храм был прекрасен и великолепен. С нами считались сильнейшие шиноби нашей станы. Для чего Ему уходить отсюда? Здесь он находился в покое и почете, хранимый нами…  
— Не знаю, химэ, — металл в голосе тени звенел и оседал льдом на земле.  
— Говорят, что во всем виновата Юмико…  
— Химэ…  
— Верните Его, любой ценой, чего бы это не стоило.  
— Да, химэ, — тень исчезла, тонкой и злой линией резко поднявшись в серое небо, истекающее дождем. Девушка, так и осталась стоять возле старого, почти исчезнувшего храма.  


*******

  
  
_Хрупкая. Тонкая. Мягкая. Добрая. Улыбчивая. Кареглазая. Смуглокожая. Доверчивая. Одновременно только его и никогда только его. Сколько в ней любви? Сколько в ней тепла? Сколько в ней нежности? Бессчетное количество. Ничего из этого нельзя посчитать. Всегда с улыбкой. С добрым словом. С доброй волей. С ней рядом хорошо. Тепло. Если тепло вообще может существовать. Ей всё нравится. Ей всё интересно. Её руки никогда не причиняют боли. Никому не причиняют боли. И ей не должно быть больно. Она всегда будет счастлива. Одновременно с ним и одновременно без него. Мы убежим. Навсегда убежим. Нас никто не найдет, никто и никогда. Она всегда будет улыбаться. Она всегда будет только с ним и всегда без него. Дети. Её дети несут её в себе. Её внуки несут её в себе. Её правнуки несут её в себе. Вот она. Всё такая же, всё так же рядом и одновременно - нет. Счастье?_  
— Хэй, проснись, — Какаши мягко потряс Ируку за плечо, терпеливо дожидаясь пока тот придет в себя. — Ты снова плачешь.  
— Спа…спасибо, — немного в нос ответил чунин, стирая ладонью с щек слезы.  
— Кошмары?  
— Нет. Просто какой-то бесконечный поток мыслей, полных огромной любви и огромной грусти, и огромной усталости.  
— Может к сенсорам?  
— Да, был я уже, — нахмурился Ирука. — Ничего они не нашли, хотя и они, и я, мы прекрасно понимаем, что на такое ледовое шоу, что я устроил Мизуки, я, как боевая единица, не способен. Ну, нет у меня такого уровня чакры, нету!  
— Загадочненько, — Какаши притянул Ируку к себе. Тот лишь немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобней, и тут же тяжело задышал куда-то Копии в шею.  
— И не говори, — устало согласился Умино. — Раз уж официальная наука бессильна завтра пойду ковырять семейные архивы, может быть там что-то говориться о каких-либо странностях…  
— Странностях? — удивленно переспросил у ирукиной макушки Какаши.  
— Ага, — чуть улыбнулся Ирука. Копия его удивлял, поражал и иногда, чего греха скрывать, возмущал. Откуда в этом выращенном в казамернных условиях человеке столько простого человеческого тепла и доброго отношения (хоть и тщательным образом спрятанного)? Неужели всё это идет из детства полного любви? Всё, что Ирука знал о своем дяде, что воспитывал Какаши, что тот был добрым, по-настоящему отзывчивым человеком… — Мне показалось, что моё тело действовало само собой, без моей воли…  
— Хм… Если вы сорок лет не слышали никаких голосов, но на сорок первый год услышали, то это повод обратиться к психиатру…  
— Вот же ж, зараза, — возмущенно взвился Ирука, поднимаясь на локте, — ты просто отвратительная язва. Я с тобой важным делюсь! А ты…  
— Ну, всё-всё, — насильно прижал к себе Ируку Какаши, — Больше не буду. Честно-честно.  
— Знаю я твоё это: «Честно-честно«…  
— Виноват, виноват…  
— Какаши!  
— Ну, правда же…  
— Какаши!  
— Ну, серьезно…  
— Какаши…  
— Ммм? …  
— Где твои руки?  
— Ну-у-у-у.....  
— … почеши мне, пожалуйста, поясницу.  
— Эксплуататор.  
— Кто… кто бы… кто бы говорил…  
С утра Ирука, как и собирался, отправился в семейный архив. Правда, там его ждало ужаснейшее испытание в лице дяди Рейджи. Тот был хмур и как-то странно косился на Ируку. От этого взгляда чунину даже немного стало не по себе, на него так никто и никогда не смотрел. И уж тем более, так на него не должен был смотреть его собственный дядя. Через полтора часа косых взглядов Ирука не выдержал.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Не каждый день мой племянник пытается кого-то превратить в полу-фабрикат.  
— Вашу же ж… Я вот тоже не знал, что так могу, — возмутился Ирука, поднимая клубы пыли, — И меня это, между прочим, вот напрягает не меньше вашего, чтоб вы знали.  
— Охотно верю, — внезапно улыбнулся Рейджи. — Что ты знаешь о нашей семье?  
— В историческом разрезе? — Оторопело переспросил Ирука, медленно офигевая от резкой смены и стиля беседы, и её настроения.  
— Агашеньки.  
— Мы — беглецы из страны Волн.  
— И всё?  
— Почему мы оттуда сбежали никто не знает…  
— …  
— Да, что?! …  
— Да, ничего, — как-то странно улыбнулся Рейджи. — На вот, почитай-ка это, — дядя, подойдя ближе, протянул племяннику помятую папку с документами. — Твой пытливый ум должен сам до всего дойти, так что начни с этого! — С этими словами Рейджи направился в сторону выхода из семейной библиотеки.  
— А что это?  
— Увидишь.  
Ирука аккуратно протер папку рукой. Кандзи на ней гласили: «Умино Нагиса». «А он-то тут при чем?» — удивился Ирука, открывая папку с личным делом своего покойного родственника. Тут было всё: от основных характеристик до всех медицинских обследований, что когда-либо проходил чунин Умино Нагиса.  
Вечер заставл Ируку всё там же, в библиотеке. Чунин просто сидел и охреневал от личного дела Нагисы.  
— Привет! — раздалось со спины, которая тут же покрылась мурашками.  
— Блять…  
— Ничего подобного, — обиделся Какаши, держа в руках какое-то блюдо, — вот не дам тебе еды, будешь знать!  
— Ну, и, ладно, — буркнул чуть обиженно Умино. Его бесила привычка Копии подкрадываться, используя разницу в уровнях чакры.  
— Ну, ну, ну… — смягчил свой гнев Хатакэ, садясь рядом с чунином и тут же ставя перед ним блюдо с моти. - Ешь, давай. А то мне сказали, что ты тут с самого утра сидишь: пыльный и голодный.  
— Хоть бы позвали…  
— Тебя звали, но ты, кажется, всех послал на… куда подальше и остался тут. Что-то интересное читаешь?  
— Ещё бы! — Радостно вцепился в моти Ирука, протягивая Какаши бланк с анализами. — Ты ведь так или иначе что-то понимаешь в медицине?  
— Приходиться, — неопределенно пожал плечами Какаши, давая понять, что это не та информация о которой он может распространяться.  
— Ну, выскажи мне свое мнение, как профессионала, что ты скажешь об этом человеке исходя из его анализов?  
— Что он почти труп и не представляет никакой опасности. А чьё это?  
— Дяди Нагисы.  
— Быть не может, — нахмурился Какаши, снова вглядываясь в пожелтевший листок. — Ты уверен?  
— Ну, дядя не был дзенином, так что можно запросить его официальные документы из архива. Проблема в том, что так с самого рождения, вот смотри, — Ирука, облизывая пальцы, выдал Копию пачку результатов.  
— Пока не увижу официальные архивные данные, мне сложно в это поверить, — после пятиминутного молчания, немного дрогнувшим голосом выдал Какаши, — Он не мог жить с таким.  
— Но если это правда…  
— … — Какаши молчал и тяжело дышал. Ирука видел, как тот крепко сжимает челюсти и как смотрит в сторону, в распахнутое настежь окно.  
— Вот сейчас, по-моему, ты думаешь сущую глупость, — мягко обратился к любовнику Ирука, накрывая его руку своей. От этого прикосновения Копия вздрогнул и пронзительно посмотрел на чунина.  
— Какую? — голос дзенина звучал резко и глухо.  
— Что он умер потому, что больше не мог терпеть.  
— Но…  
— Вот, смотри, это копия из его личного дела, последние правки была внесены за год до его гибели, — Ирука аккуратно, одной рукой, выудил из кипы бумаг, бледно-серую от времени бумагу и с выражением зачитал, — «… Умино Нагиса психологически стабилен, к суициду несклонен, однако, к высокоранговым миссиям не показан, так как на его попечении находиться малолетний ребенок…». Ну? Не смотря на то, что мы не знаем, правдивы ли эти результаты или нет, даже если правдивы, он был совершенно стабилен и доволен всем, насколько это было возможно.  
— Возможно? …  
— Ну, вероятно он очень тосковал по твоему отцу. Видишь, здесь, в графе сожительства, после твоего отца никто так и не был указан. Это говорит о том, что о его смерти уведомили бы только его семью и всё.  
— И меня.  
— И тебя, — согласно кивнул Какаши Ирука, — Ведь вы жили вместе и были семьей друг для друга. Так, что без глупостей всяких, ладно?  
— Где? — Хмыкнул Хатакэ.  
— В голове. А насчет остальных глупостей… мы — подумаем, — как-то уж очень хитро улыбнулся Ирука.  
— Прям подумаем-подумаем? — чуть ближе придвинулся к чунину Какаши.  
— Молодежь, не сметь заниматься сексом в моей библиотеке, — раздалось откуда-то сбоку, заставляя любовников вздрогнуть словно нашкодивших школьников. Буквально в метре от них стоял Шика и смотрел на них как на тяжело больных, но очень любимых детей, — Развратом займетесь у себя дома, а сейчас извольте пройти к столу, а то уже совсем вечереет. А ты, — обвиняюще тыкнул в Ируку старик, — не обедал сегодня вообще.  
— Дедушка…  
— Не спорить. Забрали тарелку и пошли за мной, быстренько.  
Ируке с Какаши ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как пойти вслед за немного ворчащим стариком. Правда, перед уходом, они аккуратно сложили все документы в старую папку и прихватили ее с собой.  
За столом как обычно было очень шумно. Все смеялись над какой-то шуткой, которую рассказал кто-то из младших Умино.  
Небо, что было видно в открытые седзи, было ясным и чистым, насыщенно алым. Солнце медленно таяло за горизонтом.


	10. Часть десятая, в которой: ветер, кровь и серебро.

 

**— Я люблю удивительного и очень тактичного человека, который меня понимает и щадит мое самомнение…  
** **— Бывают же люди, которым заняться нечем...**  
©

  
  
Время, когда в доме не было никакого секса теперь Ирука вспоминал с некоторой нежной грустью. Копия оказался достаточно сексуально активным мужиком, который находился в возрасте, когда можно было трахать всё, что двигается. А что не двигается - подвигать и потрахать. Нет, Умино было совершенно не против, но иногда хотелось, чтобы у него периодически хоть спрашивали чего он и как хочет. Какаши не спрашивал, просто щурился, чуть улыбался и...  
"Хорошо, что у нас водолазки - форменная одежда", - уныло думал Ирука как-то утром, размешивая в чашке с чаем сахар. У Копии опредленно был какой-то фетиш на шею, возможно связанный с идеями доминирования/подчинения. Лезть в это у Умино не было никакого желания и стремления. Пока что не было, да и вообще, как оно могло бы быть, если вот...  
Личное дело чунина Умино Нагисы лежало на кухонном столе и грустно смотрело в потолок. Ирука столь же грустно смотрел то на дело, то на серое небушко за окошком. Тучи ходили уже давно, да такие черные-черные, что делалось немного грустно. Ледяные проливные дожди были просто ужасны, особенно, когда они проходили почти каждый день. Поговаривали, что будет не хватать зимой провианта и что младшему составу шиноби Конохи сократят паек, что выдавался обычно на зиму. А вот дзенины будут получать в привычном объеме, им, бедненьким, надо жрать.  
— Доброе утро, - Какаши выполз на кухню в одних измятых и очень поношенных домашних штанах какой-то невероятной фиолетовой расцветки.  
— Миленько, - отозвался Ирука, грея руки об чашку.  
— Конечно, - осклабился Хатакэ, - Куренай подарила...  
— Вон, - кивнул чунин на стол, - ознакомься, тебе будет интересно.  
Копия подошел к столу поближе и внимательно уставился на папку с личным делом, не спеша ее открывать. Ему она не нравилась, он боялся прочитать в ней что-то такое, что... Но глаза бояться, а руки делают. В папке лежали совершенно стандартные бланки, которые заполняет каждый шиноби. И заполняет не один раз в течении своей жизни. Вводные документы, психологический профиль, чакровый профиль, медицинские диагностики, анализы и прочий делопроизводственный мусор, - всё это аккуратно лежало в папке, разложенное и подшитое. Целая человеческая жизнь - на слегка пожелтевшей бумаге.  
— Ого, - Какаши чуть оторопело смотрел на одну из больничных выписок, - его на одной из миссий так переломало, а выписали его всего-то через неделю после миссии.  
— Ты, дальше-дальше, читай, - покивал головой Ирука.  
— ...за неделю?! - Хатакэ повернулся к Умино лицом, - Быть этого не может. Сложные, множественные переломы не заживают за неделю.  
— А у него - зажили.  
— Я не говорю, что это невозможно, но... это невозможно при его уровне чакры. Он не смог бы просто ТАК регенировать используя её.  
— А он - смог.  
— Ты смотри на остальные показатели организма: гемоглобин ниже 70, постоянный хрип в обоих легких, проблемы с сердцем...Его организм физически не мог бы...  
— Ну, я зашел к А-ко-сан... Она в то время была лечащим врачом Нагисы, ну, и вообще знала его с детства. Она сказала, что так было всегда, с самого детства.  
— А-ко-сан... Мать Генмы?  
— Ага... Она же тоже из Умино. Нагиса отчего-то всегда предпочитал ходить к ней. А ещё она мне сказала, что я зря начал в это лезть, что чем меньше я знаю, тем крепче я сплю. Моя семья, внезапно, полна всяческих тайн, - горько резюмировал Ирука.  
— Ну, в каждой семье есть тайны, - "добил" чунина Какаши. Папка продолжала сиротливо лежать на кухонном столе, а в самой кухне повисла тишина.  
— Я сегодня, - Ирука поставил чашку, рядом с папкой, на стол, - пойду в дом, спрошу, что всё это значит. И вообще для чего всё это было начато.  
— Я чуть позже подойду, сегодня у нас разнарядка на D-шки. Кто-то же должен закрывать дыры, раз уж наши генины на это не способны.  
— Не с нашей системой обучения, - грустно вздохнул Ирука. - Её уже давно пора менять. Сейчас время более спокойное, чем раньше. Есть смысл давать будущим генинам более расширенную теоритическую базу, а так же отводить больше времени практике. Им это полезно, хотя бы кунаи начнут правильно кидать.  
— И это было бы не плохо, тут ты прав.  


 

***

 

Весь день Ируке казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Чей-то пристальный взгляд буравил спину прямо между лопаток. И взгляд этот был ужасненько какой не хороший. Сначала Умино решил, что это Копия, но потом понял, что никогда, никогда за всё время проведенное вместе не видел у него ТАКОГО взгляда - повода не было, да и, наверное, даже в гневе и ярости Хатакэ Какаши источал бы хоть какие-нибудь да эмоции. Во взгляде-между-лопаток не было ничего, никаких эмоций, просто какое-то удивительно злобное в своем равнодушии ледяное спокойствие. Из-за этого чунин нервичнал: ронял документы, лажал с печатями. Народ начинал коситься, потому что все привыкли, что Умино Ируку ничем не пробить, что он всегда вежлив и спокоен.  
— Что-то случилось? - Перед ирукиным столом оказалась Юхи Куренай, в руках она держала листы с отчетом. Насколько Ирука знал, она выходила на миссию в составе группы и что несколько человек серьезно пострадали из-за того, что аналитики не смогли корректно просчитать уровень опасности.  
— С чего вы взяли? - попытался улыбнуться чунин.  
— Ты очень бледный и постоянно ерзаешь. Люди так себя ведут, когда их что-то беспокоит.  
— Ничего страшного, Куренай-сан, - смутился Умино. - Проблемы дома...  
— Какаши?  
— Ам...н..угх...ну, нет. Именно - дома.  
— Оу... С Рюидзаки-доно всё в порядке?  
— Эм..юну...Да. Извините, я бы не хотел это обсуждать.  
— Ох... - на этот раз смутилась сама Куренай. - Извини пожалуйста, я не хотела показаться тебя такой навязчивой...  
— Ничего страшного, просто... - Ирука спешно принял её документы, проставляя на них печати, даже не проверяя текст.  
— Извини, - Куренай отошла от стола настолько расстроенная, что Умино стало даже неловко как-то. Куренай относилась ко всем одинаково, вне зависимости от ранга и статуса в обществе. Она была уверена, что человека определяет сам человек, а не его статус. За это её все любили. Куноичи редко когда бывали такими мягкими, очень часто они грубели и становились совершенно невыносимыми.  
Рабочий день тянулся очень медленно, настолько медленно, что Ирука думал, что сойдет с ума. Взгляд со спины никуда не делся, словно его обладатель никуда не торопился и у него не было никаких совершенно дел.  
В целом, смена прошла без происшествий, что удивило Умино. Потому что обычно, хоть что-нибудь да случится. Потому что всегда, когда дзенинов много в одном месте что-то да происходит. Но сегодня была тишь и гладь. Уже темнело, Ирука очень торопился домой, его одолевали вопросы и сомнения, хотелось уже расспросить, почти допросить, собственного дедушку, чтобы тот рассказал всё как есть, без хождения окольными путями, которые так любили в семье Нара. Именно это умение и делало из Нара отличных дипломатов.  
В какой-то момент Ирука понял, что находиться не там, где должен. Когда он успел свернуть не туда, чунин так и не понял. И это ему казалось странным. Уж дорогу-то до дома он знал точно и не мог так просто сбиться с пути, ему, в конце-концов, было уже далеко не пять лет. Полу-тьма улицы слегка напрягала Ируку, в это время было еще достаточно светло...  
— Умино... Уми-но... - тихо зашелестела тьма, резкий и холодный порыв воздуха въерошил ирукины волосы, заставляя его резко обернуться. За его спиной стояла фигура, с головы до ног укутанная в какой-то плащ.  
— ... - Ирука внимательно смотрел на незнакомца. От него исходило столь знакомое за весь день бесконечно злое ледяное спокойствие.  
— Уми-но... пора... домой... - тьма тихо наползала, Ируке казалось, что он слышит тихий шелест её движения, ощущает кожей её липкость.  
— Кто вы? - Ирукин голос дрогнул совершенно случайно, было что-то ужасное в этой фигуре, то, что наполняло ужасом.  
— Не...важно... пора... домой...  
— Я и так иду домой, - Ирука ощущал какое-то собственное внутреннее беспокойство, оно в нем нарастало, бурлило, словно... чей-то гнев, отстраненный, прохладный, но всё-таки гнев. _Я никуда не пойду. Я не пойду никуда. Я не пойду. Я останусь здесь, с ними. Я убежал, я помог убежать, я никуда не пойду. Моё место здесь. Я - здесь. Я - это место. И никто не сможет меня забрать отсюда..._  
— Глупыш... - тьма была всё ближе, она поглощала краски заката, пожирала теплоту вечера. Тьмы была ледяная, непроглядно темно-синяя, мутная, как холодная зимняя речка.  
— Ну, уж, нет, - фраза вырвалась легким облачком пара, заставляя Ируку замереть на месте. Всё вокруг него покрывалось льдом. _Верь мне. Дай мне. Верь мне. Дай мне себя. И верь мне. Я помогу тебе. А ты - мне._  
Ослепительно белая вспышка взорвалась в одном из кварталов Конохи, заставляя сработать детекторы опасности.

***

Какаши ошалело смотрел на улицу, она вся была покрыта льдом и снегом. Рядом с ним так же ошарашенно пялились на снег Асума и Куренай. Снег же колко блестел серебром.  
— Что здесь случилось?...  
— Хер его знает, - внутреннее чутье Какаши вопило о том, что произошло что-то неладное, - так что будьте максимально готовы.  
— Хорошо.  
Они начали заходить глубже в улицу и небо над ними стало резко темнеть. Оно и так было не очень-то ясным, а тут потемнело до сине-черного.  
— Это... снег... - Юхи ошарашенно стряхивала его со своего плеча.- Колкий, совершенно свежий снег.  
— Чувствую двоих, - отозвался Асума, кивая куда-то вглубь улицы. Какаши прислушался к себе и понял, что не ощущает ничего кроме запредельной опасности. Но Сарутоби поверил на слово, тот "чуял" не только по чакре и запаху. Была какая-то интересная техника у клана Сарутоби, которая позволяла им улавливать и иные типы энергий, отличных от чакры. Двигались они очень медленно, очень осторожно. Тьма, заполнившая улицу, скалилась на них из каждой щели, но ничего не делала, просто текла вслед за ними, сгущая в сизый туман выход наружу.  
— Совсем рядом...  
— Ками-сама... - потрясенно выдохнула Куренай. Небольшой перекресток был засыпан снегом и крупными кусками льда. В этом снежно-белом крошеве стояли двое. Неизвестный, укутанный в плащ с головы до самых пят и... Умино Ирука. У чунина растрепались волосы, на щеке была кровоточащая царапина и... его глаза светились, каким-то призрачным белым светом, полным холода и снега.  
— Го-о-ос-с-сти... - глумливо заскрипела тьма, выползая наружу из всех щелей, заполняя собой всё пространство.  
— Пора... домой... - голос незнакомца звучал как вьюга в горах, как самая настоящая ледяная смерть. Ирука в ответ только чуть ощерился и, махнув рукой, резким порывом ледяного ветра, отогнал тьму от троих дзенинов.  
— Го-о-ос-сти, - тьма не сдавалась.  
— Пора... домой, - холод нарастал, пробирался в самые легкие, в самое сердце, сковывал его и кровоток. Какаши никогда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, - домой... домой...  
— _Нет_ , - голос Ируки был как метал, как лед, как холодный ветер. Он звучал ни тихо, ни громко, он звучал везде, принося с собой лед и холод, - _Нет_.  
— Придется...  
Тьма над головами дзенинов раскололась пропуская через себя огромного водного дракона.  
— Хера лысого! - С таким криком мог появиться только один человек. Умино Рюидзаки в полной своей красе. Лицо его выражало ярость, такую не сдерживаемую, такую... ледяную, - Хера лысого...  
— Пр-р-реда-а-атель, - ласково зашелестела тьма, сращивая свои раны, становясь ещё гуще, еще темней.  
— Что...  
— Нет времени. Потом. Сейчас главное...  
Рюидзаки не успел договорить. Колени Ируки дрогнули и подогнулись, он упал на них тяжело дыша, бледнея, почти синея.  
— Твою мать, - Рюидзаки не успел даже сложить и половину печатей, необходимых для одной из своих техник. Незнакомец каким-то неуловимым движением оказался рядом с Ирукой.  
— Пора... домой... - Удивительно нежно легла на ирукну голову ладонь в когтистой перчатке. - Плохой... сосуд...  
И исчез, забрав чунина с собой. Вместе с ним в одно мгновение исчезла и тьма, и снег, и холод. Единственным напоминанием о том, что были не сон и не галлюцинация, были колкие снежинки на форменных жилетах мужчин.  
— Что...  
— Вечером. - Рюидзаки выглядел плохо, его шатало. - Вечером...

 

***

 

За столом царило молчание. Казалось, что весь дом Умино погрузился в сумрак. Свет был приглушен, не слышалось нигде ни смеха, ни шутки. Какаши сидел прямо, словно проглотил палку, справа от него, то и дело тяжело вздыхая, сидел Третий, а слева Куренай и Асума.  
— Итак, это всё-таки случилось, - внезапно начал Хирудзен, внимательно глядя на Шику. Тот был собран, казалось, с него слетела вся его старость. А вот на госпожу Уминэко было больно смотреть, она наоборот, словно разом постарела.  
— Так вы что-то знаете? - Какаши недоуменно смотрел на Третьего. Тот даже не повернулся в его сторону.  
— Случилось, - согласился Шика, - То, что не случилось тогда, в Лесу Смерти, случилось сегодня. Оно рано или поздно всё равно бы случилось...  
— Значит, нам теперь ждать прихода Зимы...  
— А может и не ждать...  
— Это будет страшнее, чем нападение Кьюби... Зима же.  
— ДА О ЧЕМ ВЫ? - не выдержал Какаши. Он совершенно ничего не понимал. Все сидевшие за столом замолкли. -Может быть, для тех, кто не в теме расскажите?  
Шика молчал, госпожа Уминэко смотрела в никуда, Хирудзен молча набивал трубку.  
— Что ты знаешь о семье Умино? - подал голос Рейджи. Он смотрел Какаши прямо в глаза.  
— Ваша семья беглецы из страны Волн, пришли сюда во времена Второго да так и остались.  
— Ты знаешь почему мы ушли?  
— Нет. Но вероятно что из-за политических разногласий с дайме и мизукагэ. Я еще слышал, что вроде бы, ваша семья имеет какие-то жреческие корни и...  
— Всё правильно ты слышал, - неожиданно заговорила Уминэко, - Но это были не разногласия. Давно, очень давно, в наш мир откуда-то пришли ледяные демоны. Величественные, холодные и безразличные к судьбам людей. Они бы захватили весь мир, но не могли... Забрав себе часть территории, что сейчас вы называете страной Волн, они стали там править, устанавливать порядки и законы. И никто не мог им противостоять...  
— ... они могли жить бесконечно долго, - продолжил за матерью Рейджи, - Силы их действительно были велики. Лед и тьма, лед и свет...  
—... многое из того времени просто передавалось из уст в уста, сильно искажаясь, - начал Шика, - никто не знает с какого момента это началось, но... демоны начали запечатываться в телах людей. Первыми стали три девушки из Узумаки. Особенный тип чакры и способности к созданию печатей... Все три вышли замуж за местных, родили детей...  
— А демоны перешли по наследству к их дочерям... - голос Уминэко дрожал, - Так появился храм Вечной Зимы. Не все демоны запечатывались в людей, большинство продолжало жить среди людей в своих ледяных обличьях - прекрасных, но не живых. А те, что уходили в людей, всё больше приобретали человеческие чувства и качества, начинали видеть мир по-другому, не в снежно-белой гамме...  
—... и в какой-то момент, группа демонов, вместе с людьми, решила сбежать как можно дальше и от страны Волн, и от Храма Вечной Зимы, - Шика облизнул губы, - Главу этого побега звали Юмико. Молодая красивая жрица...  
—... не просто жрица, Старшая. Та, что носила в себе Зиму. И именно с его подачи, она...  
—... сбежала, - закончил Рейджи, - С группой своих единомышленников. Многие погибли. Из всех носителей, выжила только Юмико, потому что демон, запечатанный в ней, хранил ее и оберегал. Те, что выжили добрались до Конохи и стали Умино Ичизоку. Демон передавался по наследству от женщины к женщины...  
—... пока не родился Нагиса, - голос Уминэко дрогнул, - самый слабый из тройни, он должен был умереть, прожив всего пару месяцев, но...  
—... демон не дал. Это была его воля запечатать себя в больном умирающем ребенке, чтобы тот жил. При всей своей болезненности, Нагиса имел огромный запас чакры, видимо, так отыгралось на нем родство с Узумаки...  
—... демон был в нем запечатан и печати "отъели" значительный запас нагисиной чакры, но... - Шика грустно улыбнулся, - он был жив. И мог жить дальше, расти... и радовать нас всех...  
— ... он как-то нашел способ контактировать с демоном, который был в нем запечатан. Он не просил у того никакой силы, просто развлекал это существо беседами и рассказами, скрашивая бесконечное одиночество того...  
— Инцидент в Лесу Смерти... - перебил Хирудзен, - Он был связан с тем, что остатки Храма каким-то образом вычислили, где и в ком находиться этот демон. Они не должны были убивать Нагису, просто забрать его, чтобы извлечь из него ледяного демона. Но...  
—... там был я... - Какаши показалось, что только сейчас он начал дышать, - и поэтому...  
—... Нагиса погиб, а демон запечатанный в нем... грубо говоря, вернулся обратно в Умино Ичизоку, где в последствии был запечатан в Ируке. По желанию самого демона и с согласия Кентаро. Аюми, я так полагаю, вы тогда ничего не сказали? - Рейджи внимательно смотрел на своих родителей.  
— Нет, - покивал головой Шика, - Ей было бы сложно понять...  
— В вас тоже он был? - подала голос Куренай, с огромным сочувствием глядя на Уминэко.  
— Нет. Когда родился Нагиса, моя мать была его носительницей, а после неё, он выбрал Нагису...  
— Ребенок с печатью...  
— ... как сын Четвертого, - резюмировал Асума.  
— Есть разница, - невесело улыбнулся Шика, - наш демон всё-таки почти всегда разумен и взять его под контроль, как когда-то Девятихвостого, слишком сложно.  
— И что теперь?  
— Надо вернуть Ируку обратно, потому что если из него извлекут демона - он умрет. Они могут разойтись, так сказать, добровольно. И никто при этом не пострадает. Но... как мы все понимаем сейчас речь не идет о добровольности.  
— Хорошо, - в глазах Третьего горела решительность, всё-таки он был шиноби старой закалки, - и где искать Храм?  
— Тут вся проблема...  
—... точного местонахождения никто не знает.  
— И как искать тогда? - нахмурился Какаши.  
— А вот ты нам в этом и поможешь.  
— _Я?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух, нагнали мы! :) Мы только-только начинаем двигаться куда-то в сторону середины текста! Вы представляете себе? Впереди нас ждет не только не очень чудесное спасение Ируки, но и многое другое. Аж спойлерить охота, но мы не будем! ^____^


	11. Часть одиннадцатая, в которой не-верь-в-худо, братишка!

**И кого любовь не могла соединить при жизни, тех в неразрывном союзе соединила смерть.** ©

  
  
Небо над Конохой было даже не серое, а скорее грязно черное, такое тяжелое, такое страшное. Таким его никогда и никто не видел, даже старожилы, и то тут, то там по Конохе пробегали шепотки о том, что скоро произойдет какая-то очень большая беда.  
Какаши находился в полном духовном раздрае и никак не мог собраться воедино. Он то и дело на что-то залипал, а когда отлипал, оказывалось, что прошло около часа. От вида неба за окном у Копии начинал ныть шрам, затем глаз, а потом и голова. Боль накатывала волнами, вызывая тошноту.  
— Может, всё-таки... - в кухню дзенинского общежития снова заглянул Генма. Он обеспокоенно смотрел на Какаши, выглядел тот совсем неважно.  
— Нет, спасибо, не надо, - Хатакэ очень медленно повернул голову в сторону медика, настолько сильно начинала болеть голова, отдавая боль в шею и плечи. - Сегодня сенсоры...  
— А ты с такой-то болью переживешь визит к ним? - Генма прошел в кухню. Как какашин лечащий врач он не мог не переживать за своего постоянного пациента. Копия, конечно, был сильным мужиком: и в физическом плане, и в духовном. Но сенсоры собирались лезть достаточно глубоко и далеко, а это, вкупе с сильнейшим приступом боли, могло вызывать серию микроинсультов в самом мозгу Хатакэ.  
— У меня нет выбора, - Какаши чуть прикрыл глаза. Даже такой серый и тусклый день, как этот, раздражал его своим буйством красок.  
— Можно же отложить...  
— И так уже на четыре дня отложили, - Генма не мог не отметить поверхностное, рваное дыхание Хатакэ. Тому действительно было больно и очень тяжело.  
— Ну, хорошо...  
— Не переживай, там будет твоя мать...  
На этих словах Ширануи замер и долго переваривал услышанное. Его мать, Ширануи А-ко, отошла от врачебных дел, лет так пятнадцать назад, как раз когда Генма сдал экзамен на звание "токубетсу-дзенина". Узнав об этом, мать вздохнула с облегчением и сказала, что уходит на покой, а старовата она стала.  
— А...  
— Шика-доно попросил, - отозвался Какаши, всё еще не открывая глаз.  
— А-а-а... - выдохнул Генма. А-ко-сан была родом из семьи Умино, а там было принято всегда и во всём помогать своим. Этот принцип Генма перенял у матери, правда, весьма своеобразно переиначив его, благодаря собственным представлениям о том, кто они такие, эти самые - свои, - Ну, тогда я за тебя не особенно переживаю. Мать тебя с детства знает, так что ничего страшного не случится.  
— Что еще более страшного со мной может случится?... - горечь в голосе Какаши на какое-то мгновение поразила Ширануи в самое сердце. А потом он понял, что вся эта горечь принадлежит тому, маленькому Какаши, который иногда так истошно орал по ночам от кошмаров. У Копии не было детства, это знали все. Кончилось оно у него в шесть лет, с такого самого момента, как у него на руках умер последний его близкий человек. Какаши забрали обратно в клан Хатакэ, там с детьми не особенно церемонились. Конечно, о нем как мог заботился его дядя, но и у того руки были связаны, ведь всем заправлял Хатакэ Сейджин, отец Сакумо. Генма несколько раз видел этого старикана и тот постоянно производил на него негативное впечатление. Столько было в нем спеси и какой-то затаенной злобы, что даже становилось страшно, как такой человек вообще смог дожить до такого возраста. Многие пытались это объяснить тем, что Сейджин был на четверть Учиха, но по мнению Ширануи, даже наличие родства с Учиха не могло объяснить такого скотства.  
— Доброе утро, - Генма обернулся на голос и увидел молодого чунина, стоявшего в дверях кухни. Тот чем-то неуловимо напоминал Ируку.  
— Доброе, Кагэ-сан. - Какаши открыл глаза и даже попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла кривой и болезненной.  
— Нам пора собираться, Какаши-кун, - чунин смотрел ровно и открыто, чуть улыбаясь. Генма совершенно не мог понять этой черты любого выходца из Умино Ичизоку. Они всегда улыбались, не важно, что происходило, но легкая улыбка всегда была на их губах. С ней они умирали, с ней они грустили.  
— Хорошо, - Копия двигался очень медленно и очень аккуратно. Каждое движение тела вызывало новый приступ боли, которая только нарастала.  
— Голова болит? - Кагэ чуть наклонил голову в сторону, внимательно разглядывая Какаши. Тот производил весьма угнетающее впечатление.  
— Что-то типа этого, - мир немного плыл перед глазами Хатакэ, еще не кружился, но вот-вот мог начать это делать.  
— Так не пойдет, - больше сам себе, видимо, сказал чунин и сделал два быстрых шага к Копии, тот даже отшатнуться не успел, когда на его лоб легла чужая рука. Кагэ чуть нахмурился и что-то очень быстро прошептал, Генма даже если бы и услышал, то всё равно не понял бы что это были за слова, - Лучше?  
Какаши замер, боль никуда не делась, но окружающая реальность перестала расплываться перед глазами, цвета и свет перестали раздражать.  
— Да...  
— Ну, вот и отлично. Когда доберемся до места, станет совсем лучше. - Кагэ смотрел на Какаши очень внимательно, чуть сурово, но в тоже самое время... нежно. "Ну, еще бы", - хмыкнул про себя Генма, - " с пеленок же знает Какаши...", - Я предлагаю выдвигаться. Путь, конечно, будет не долгим, но не стоит заставлять всех ждать.  
— Да, конечно,- теперь когда боль медленно, но верно сходила на нет, Какаши стал куда как бодрее. Ширануи даже показалось, что в его голосе прибавилось оптимизма, - Спасибо, Генма!  
— Да, было бы за что! - Отмахнулся медик, провожая взглядом друга и сопровождающего его чунина. Куда они идут Генма не знал, да и не хотел знать. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.  
Они шли совершенно знакомой Какаши дорогой. Несколько своих миссий он получал именно в этой местности.  
— Нара? - решил уточнить лично для себя Хатакэ.  
— Да, Нара, - коротко ответил Кагэ.  
— А... сенсоры...  
— Сенсор, он будет один, - Кагэ действительно был чем-то похож на Ируку, чем-то таким неуловимым, едва заметным. То ли выговором, то ли манерой чесать нос, то ли еще чем-то, - Яманака Иноичи.  
— Э... - Лучший сенсор Конохи, Какаши не только слышал о нем, он даже с ним работал на нескольких миссиях, - вот даже так...  
— Да, - Кагэ снова кивнул головой. Шаг его был очень легким, слегка пружинистым. Точно так же ходил Нагиса - легко, стремительно и... тихо. Иногда даже казалось, что он не касался ногами земли.  
Какаши не знал, что еще спросить или о чем поговорить, поэтому остальной путь они прошли в молчании. Уже подходя к дому Нара, Хатакэ с удивлением понял, что голова совершенно не болит, глаз не ноет, а плечи не сводит легкая судорога. Это было удивительно.  
— Какаши-кун, - встретил, практически сразу в дверях, Рюидзаки. Выглядел он тоже не очень важно, был слегка потрепан. На правой его щеке красовался новый глубокий порез, который уже начинал схватываться.  
— Это где так?  
— Да, места надо знать, - неожиданно очень коварно улыбнулся Умино, - Но тебе я не скажу, ты еще маленький!  
— Маленький... - буркунул Какаши, - Как ковыряться в моем мозгу, так взрослый. А как рассказать чего, так сразу маленький.  
— Ну-ну-ну, - замахал руками Рю, - чего начал-то, ну?  
— Ничего...  
— Не боись, всё будет в лучшем виде... А!... О!.... Э!...  
— Чего?  
— Слушай, Какаши, если ты так переживаешь за целостность и таинственность своей личной жизни с моим племянником, то можешь выдохнуть, бобёр, нам это не интересно. Нам интересно твоё далекое и весьма счастливое прошлое. Время, когда ты жил с Нагисой.  
— ....  
— Пожалуйста, выгляди чуть более счастливым. Это было лучшее время в твоей жизни.  
— Даже возражать не буду.  
За препирательствами с Рюидзаки, Какаши даже не заметил, как они зашли в большую светлую комнату. В ней, за столом, сидели несколько человек. Еще никогда столько знакомых лиц вместе Хатакэ не видел.  
— Йо, племянничек! - Хатакэ Сэйширо был очень похож на своего брата, отличался только немного более резкими чертами лица да цветом волос.  
— И тебе не болеть, дядя...  
— Как полон жизнерадостности этот голос, - Шика смотрел на Копию чуть ехидно. Впрочем, старый лис всегда на всех смотрел ехидно.  
— Просто вас тут всех так много...  
— Года идут, - заулыбался Сейширо, - а Какаши-кун остается всё таким же милым стеснительным ребенком. Помните, как он за Нагису нычился?  
— О, да, - зафыркал Шика, - И еще потом там из-за него выглядывал, пырился так сказать...  
Эти разговоры не вызывали у Какаши раздражения, они вызывали улыбку и легкую грусть. То время о котором шел разговор было действительно самым-самым по всем параметрам.  
— Ладно, в сторону пустые разговоры, - как-то очень резко собрался Шика, - Иноичи-кун, рассказывай, что мы будем делать.  
— Шикаку нам любезно предоставил рощу Нара, поэтому сенсорное сканирование мы будем проводить там. Я полагаю, что Сейширо-сан любезно согласился поставить несколько кёккаев на случай любой не предвиденной ситуации. А-ко-сан, - сенсор повернулся к женщине, которая с невозмутимым видом сидела в стороне от всех, возле открытых седзи, и курила кисеру, - спасибо, что пришли...  
— Пф... - фыркнула женщина, делая глубокую затяжку. К манере А-ко-сан курить при людях и даже во время приема пациентов, Какаши привык с детства. Он точно знал, если А-ко-сан курит, значит, всё точно впорядке.  
— Какаши-кун, - Иноичи обратился к Копии, и тот как-то моментально весь собрался, - тебе предстоит всё пережить снова. И всё самое хорошее, что у тебя было, и всё самое плохое. Будут задействованы глубинные зоны твоего мозга и выход у тебя будет очень тяжелым. Я, конечно, приложу максимум усилий, чтобы провести вмешательство максимально аккуратно, но... несколько недель кошмаров тебе будут обеспеченны.  
— Я привык, - немного обреченно ответил Хатакэ, - это не так страшно.  
Последующие сборы были очень короткими, как и разговоры. Лес Нара был уникальным сам по себе. Он был настолько древним, настолько старым, что уже обрел некоторое собственное самоосознание и даже имел свой собственный фон чакры. Едва заметный, но всё же ощутимый. Нара Шикаку отвел их в то место, где можно было без проблем поставить кёккай, опираясь не только на силу только одно-единственного дзенина, что его ставил, но и на силу леса.  
Лежа на траве и глядя прямо в небо, Какаши испытал легкий приступ паники, который впрочем, тут же улегся, едва его руки коснулся Иноичи.  
— Мы начинаем. Закрой глаза, пожалуйста, и расслабься.  
— Хорошо, - Копия послушно закрыл глаза и попытался максимально расслабиться...  
_...не будь таким пугливым, Какаши-кун, - теплые ладони мягко гладят по голове, - это мой брат, Рюидзаки... Рю, а, ну, перестань скалиться!_  
_— Ладно-ладно, перестал, не ворчи._  
_— Какаши-кун, - голос очень мягкий, очень настойчивый, но отцепляться от спасительной штанины совершенно не хочется. Субъект прямо по курсу не вызывает никакого доверия. Он большой-большой и страшный-страшный! И откуда он только такой выполз?_  
_— Мелкий он какой-то... - голос страшилища не такой уж и страшный, немного рычащий, но у одного из папиных псов точно такой же грозный рык, а ведь сам пёс очень-очень добрый. Можно чуть-чуть отпустить нагисину штанину и повести носом. Пахнет страшилище приятно, незнакомо, но приятно, - Ками-сама, он серьезно носом водит?!_  
_— Он растет среди собак, что ты хочешь от него? - в голосе, в этом любимом голосе столько грусти, - Поэтому я хочу, чтобы он мог иногда приходить к вам..._  
_— К вам, это к кому? - ой, страшилище так смешно ворчит, можно совсем отпустить штанину и сделать несколько быстрых шагов в сторону неизвестного, - Вот к вам это к кому?! К нам, наверное, ты хотел сказать? Ты всё еще часть Умино Ичизоку, между прочим._  
_— Рю... - Нагиса растерян, голос чуть дрожит, - но мама..._  
_— Блять... Ну, поорали на тебя они оба, и мать, и отец. Ну, с кем не бывает, но это же от большой любви...Ты у нас такой... они переживали за себя, не сдержались. Всякое бывает, Наги. Мелкого... Мелкий?!_  
_Нагиса смеется, смех легкий, чуть звонкий, он подзадоривает, а значит, можно уцепившись за форменную жилетку, такую же как и отца, попытаться взобраться на плечи страшилы._  
_— Как по мне, так, он растет среди макак каких-то..._  
_...жарко, плохо, больно. Всё болит, тело ломит. Страшно, одиноко, темно._  
_— Тс-с-с-с... - что-то прохладное аккуратно касается лба. Хорошо, очень хорошо, легче чуть, но всё равно страшно. Тут так одиноко, так темно и так страшно, - Тс-с-с-с. Тихо-тихо, мой хороший, - чья-то ладонь касается руки, нос не чует, без запахов словно ослеп, - И однажды ночь придет, - нет, нет, не обманулся, правда-правда, - мальчик ляжет и уснет, - пусть нос ничего и не чует, но голос и вот это легкое прикосновение, - Пламя в пепел обратиться, - от прохлады на лбу становится легче и не так страшно, - никого не обожжет, - и даже, вроде бы, становится легче дышать, - был один, теперь нас двое..._  
_...Нагиса - это солнышко. Папа - это облака. Иногда облака закрывают солнышко. Так и папа иногда закрывает Нагису. Но это нечестно, ведь Нагиса - мой. Нельзя же вот так его забирать только себе?..._  
_...тепло, сонно, хорошо. Папа, Нагиса, псы, всё рядом, все рядом. Тепло, сонно, хорошо..._  
_... — Папа скоро придет? - за окном дождик, небо серое, тоскливое. Даже на улицу не выйти. Нагиса очень грустный, у него под глазами синяки._  
_— Какаши-кун... - рука мягко гладит по голове, а глаза у Нагисы всё равно грустные-грустные. Ну, и где папа когда он так нужен, -... твой папа...он..._  
_Что с папой?... Что с папой?!... ЧТО С ПАПОЙ?!?... Когда тебя так обнимают - не так холодно..._  
_...на зеленой траве кровь, она растекается огромной лужей. Тонкие пальцы все в крови._  
_— Ка...каши...они ушли...иди...сю...сюда, - из уголка губы течет кровь. Ярко-алая, ярко-страшная. Тонкие пальцы такие холодные, такие слабые. Никогда эти пальцы такими не были, - По...послу...шай... я... очень...очень...лю...блю тебя..._  
_Слабые пальцы пытаются сжать детскую ладошку, но сил не хватает. Трава уже не зеленая, бурая от крови. В носу звенит от металлического запаха и хочется плакать._  
_— Ты обещал!_  
_— Я...сде..лал...это...пото..му...что...я...люб...лю тебя...очень... - темно-карие глаза мутнеют._  
_— Паккун!..._  
_— Что за..._  
_— Шика..._  
_— Понял!_  
_— Ка...каши... - тонкие пальцы с усилием сжимают детскую ладонь, - всё...рав..но вернуться...ты..._  
_Развалины храма. Мертвая местность. Деревья все завалены. Иссохшее русло реки. Развалины храма. Вода. Дракон. Лед. Зима. Мертвая местность. Указатель - кривая сосна, как вопросительный знак кривая. Развалины храма. Лед. Зима. Демон. Мертвая местность. Указатель - разрушенная деревня на юге. Развалины храма. Демон. Любовь. Самопожертвование. Указатель - в двух днях перехода от Кимхэ...._  
_— Какаши, отойди, - вынырнул словно из мутной воды. Рядом уже Рюидзаки и, кажется, Кагэ, - Нагиса, Нагиса..._  
_— Ка...каши... - а дальше только по губам: "всё будет хорошо...."._  
_— НАГИСА_.... ... .. .  
... голова почти не болела, но мир был мутным и каким-то расплывчатым. Какаши с трудом коснулся тяжелой рукой лица. Слезы. Это были слезы. "Ничего нового", - устало выдохнул Хатакэ, - "всё тоже самое". Вокруг витал аромат травы и каких-то луговых цветов.  
— Ну, что? - голос Иноичи звучал очень устало. Стимулировать мозг и при этом не вникать в чужие воспоминания было очень тяжело.  
— Пока что в голове - каша, - честно признался Хатакэ, - Надо...  
— ... подождать, я знаю.  
"Это...город Кимхэ, второй крупнейший город страны Волн", - название города всплыло как-то уж очень внезапно в водовороте воспоминаний Какаши, - " Я там никогда не был... Город Кимхэ....Кимхэ....Кимхэ... Святилище Каннон! Оно в двух днях пути от Кимхэ. Рядом, на север от святилища есть брошенная деревня... а от нее...", - Хатакэ замер, едва-едва дыша.  
— Какаши, в чем дело, ты... синеешь...  
— Я знаю, где они. Я знаю, где искать!


End file.
